Punk Love
by DiE pUrPlE mUnKeYz
Summary: Kag and Inu meet at a Glassjaw concert and get off to a good start. But what they didn't know is that they would be attending the same high school. They begin to have feelings for eachother, but what happens the the evil prep Kikyo gets in the way of thie
1. Default Chapter

Punk Love  
  
I don't own inu and co. So go eat some paste!! ^________^ Paste is good...And I don't own the Glassjaw lyrics..u_u I don't own anything...sad...  
  
Hey! My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm just starting my senior year in high school. I hate my school and if the principals and teachers are reading this now, you all are gonna regret ever giving me detention and suspension. And you can go eat paste. Thank all of you teacher's fer listening to me. Anyways, I'm basically hated by all preps, jocks, and any living thing at my school that shops at Aeeropasta or.... what ever its called I do not know. I guess they hate me cause I don't like the girly crap they're into. I like the American rock, and hate their pop music. Who would name a type of music after something you drink? This answer will never penetrate my thick skull. I hang out with all the stoners, skaters, punks (I think im in that group but I also skate, so i'm in the tweens I guess..?), Goths, freaks, losers, loners, ect.... So basically I'm friends with about half of the school. I guess i'm popular, but only with the people that are considered unpopular...THIS MAKES NO DAMN SENSE TO ME!!!  
  
But, my life changed when we got a new student of the name Hakisho Inuyasha. He was quiet at first, too quiet, and all of the preps hated him for being what they considered a "square" I don't know how the hell they could take a retarded insult like that and turn it into something they all thought was cool. Sad, really...but I'm getting side tracked with my ranting. Anywhodaloo, we invited him into our group, and that's when all the shit started between Inuyasha, and Kikyo (popular chik I wanna kill but cant do, due to restraining orders her clones put on me...How this happened I don't know but it just did...?)   
  
You see, Kikyo liked Inuyasha because he and I started to like each other (wow imagine that?) and she was very pissed off when she found out he was going to ask me out (I sound a bit TOO old fashioned now but hey, this is Emily's story let her write!) so she did everything in her power to get him to like her..And this has been going on since...well...almost everyone in the school had adjusted to Inu's presence (about maybe 2 weeks tops.) Well, that's how it started, and here how it begins!  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Speach"  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag and I might do sum fluffer nuffers between Sango and Miroku  
  
?«Kag's Pov«?  
  
So, here I' am, at a Glassjaw concert, and like the idiot i'am, I lifted my arm up. And if yall aint stupid you should know what happens next....yes...Crowd surfing. Sure I've done this plenty of times, but this time I didn't mean to get put in this position. Alright so I loved it and really didn't give a shit that the guy lifted me up here, but you know some people don't like it when the guy GRABS YOUR ASS ON THE WAY UP (a/n: And no this dude aint Miroku...) But after some stoner missed the point in all of this, I fell to the ground, thud and all.  
  
So I'm lying here, surprised no ones trampled me yet, regaining the wind that was knocked out of me and the strength to pick my ass up off the floor. As I'm getting up, the drummer announced that this was the final song. Man, I was scared shitless...The last Glassjaw concert I went to had the worst ending song, and it wasn't the music either. Everyone, well practically everyone, began mosh pitin', and of corss with my karma I was smack dab in the middle of all the chaos. (a/n:Personal experience...) But DAMN was it fun!! I was lucky enough to make it out with only a black eye, mest up fist, and my wrist was nearly broken. I was surprised...Last time I was knocked out by some fat guy with an AC/DC shirt on...which barely fit him...And had to go to the emergency room cuz some fag thought I was in a coma. Man what a dumb ass.  
  
*Normal Pov*  
  
As the music began to play, the crowd jumped up and down, and as I guessed, various mosh pits were about the area. Luckily I wasn't anywhere near one. Kagome thought as she began to sing along, as many other people did, to the music.  
  
"I'm not impressed, I guess I'm not impressed. With which dialect, which dialect marches best, And who reaches heaven in what order When our kids are baptized in mortar.  
  
It's a shame that our messiahs move their pawns from different mountains And we're left to move their bodies 'round the fountain. If a leader preaches worship to the sheep within the valley, Who'll be riding in a tank that says "just married"?  
  
We found that ultimately you can make it snow in the summer.  
  
Contrary to what you believe We oscillate and vary speed. The food in jail is sulphury. How do intuit's spell relief?  
  
Summer's trudging closer and a flurry of white as well. It's the heart of nuclear winter and you can bet I'm scared as hell."  
  
(A/n: Not all of the lyrics either...)  
  
Now, THAT had to be the best Glassjaw concert she had ever been to! Not only did a fat guy not knock her out, but also she bumped into a hott guy! How lucky can yuh get at one concert? This guy had the hottest body and very sexy long black hair and violet eyes. Damn she was in love. But seriously, this guy was hotter then all seven hells.  
  
*Flash back* (Oh don't you love these?)  
  
I was just standing, more like jumping up and down like the baboon that I' am, when I crashed into this guy. When I looked at him all I could think was that hott was an understatement of what he looked like.  
  
"Sorry!" I yelled over the music to the guy. "No prob, just make sure not to crash into that fat guy over there! Might knock you out or sumthin!"He said as he pointed to some huge guy that looked like he was having a hernia across the clearing. 'Hah, been there done that' I thought  
  
I laughed at his joke and started with my head bangin' slash jumping up and down like a nut case, as did he.  
  
But what we both didn't know, is that fait would bring us together once again.... If you don't get what I'm talkin' bout he starts goin' to my school. On with the story!  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Normal POV  
  
It was a week later and school was starting today (Monday).  
  
BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! *SLAM! CRASH! BAM! EEEEHHH!!!*  
  
And those were the noises heard as 16-year-old Kagome made her alarm clock cease to exist. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR PURPLE MONKEY MINIONS TO HELL!!!!" And that's what you could hear all through out the neighborhood.  
  
Kagome got out of bed. Wait, scratch that, Rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
She stepped out about 15 mins. later, smelling like all those good things. (A/n: Man I'm creative) She went to her closet and got the cloths she had bought the day before from Hot Topic. That and Savers were her favorite stores.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, her brother smiled at his sister and taking in her clothes. She wore black slightly baggy pants that hugged her hips and had various buckles on it, a tight black wife beater that had slits up the sides, the slits being held together by safety pins, her converses, and on each arm she had black and blue sex bracelets on. Not to mention the black eye liner she had on, black mascara, clear lip gloss that mad her pink lips show nicely, dark blue eye shadow, and her hair was down and crimped. Very hott some would say ;)  
  
Being the little brother of Kagome Higurashi, Shikon high's worst student (and not homework wise), he had to be a smart-ass and whistle and yell various things like "LOOKIN GOOD HOTT STUFF!" or "Papa's got a brand new whore!!" You know, the works.  
  
Kagome smiled at her brothers tactics to piss her off, and gave him a sloppy kiss on the forehead and told him to "go eat some paste, Weed". Kagome walked into the kitchen as her mom walked out, handing her a pop tart, her schedule for school, and then left but not before saying her goodbyes and those kisses that only moms can do before leaving to work. But of corss, like always, she poked her head in the door and yelled, "If I find out either one of you ditched no dinner!" But of corss she was kidding...hopefully. The least you could say for her mom was that she was one kick ass mamma.  
  
After Kagome grabbed her gray-blue backpack that had various patches and stains on it, she grabbed her skateboard and took Souta, her little "weed" as she calls him, to the bus stop. "Alright, remember these 3 simple rules! Number one, Kill or be killed. Number two, NO converting to the dark side of the force, and number three, NEVER DROP THE SOAP! You got it weed?" Kagome told him as she arrived at the bus stop. "YES!! For the love of Bob, would you just get out of here! Every year you do this, even when I was starting kindergarten!! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMTHING?!" 'Weed' yelled at his sister. "Well, not quit exactly, but those are good rules to follow by! Especially number three...oh well, I must be off. Later little munchkins!" She yelled to the kids at the bus stop as she skated off. As soon as she was out of hearing range, all the kids gathered around Souta asking how he got such a cool sister, and wanting to be his friend, especially the ladies!! 'Oh how I love my sister.' was his last thought before the bus arrived.  
  
As Kagome skated off to school, familiar voices were heard laughing at her clothes and how skateboarding was a man sport, and not for women.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly, turned around, and gave all the preps the 'highway solute' (middle finger for those of you who are slow...) and yelled "GO FUCK A COW!!!!" and began to skate off again.  
  
As Kagome arrived at school, she was glared at by the people she gave the finger to and told to go fuck a cow, and was welcomed by all of her friends. "Hey Kago! Why are the hoe's and their gizmo's look like there PMSin' today?" asked Kagura, the main Goth of the group. "Well Kagura my friend, it could be cuz I gave them the high way solute and told um to go fuck a cow...but my guess is as good as any!!" The group laughed and headed to the parking lot where they sat on the teachers cars, righting what looked like gang signs in black lip stick on the windows.  
  
"So how is everyone this grand morning?" asked the perverted skater of our group, Miroku. "Well, today, I feel like shit, and tomorrow, I think I might just feel like shit again. So, i'm just basically one big damn ball of sun shine." Kagome said."Hmmm...sounds like a plan." Everyone turned to see Sango standing there in her black dickies that went just below her knees, and shirt that had a mutated monkey on it and it said "I like monkeys...except this one". Her hair was up in a bun with various strands hanging down and had her black and gray Etnies on. Everyone knew that her and Miroku were madly in love with each other except for them. How typical.  
  
As the bell rang, we all charged inside the doors before everyone screaming like mental freaks, and anyone who had a skateboard did all sorts of tricks in the halls as everyone walked in. Some people even went as far as to grinding on the rails of the stairs...some people meaning me but not the point.  
  
As our fun got a little bit too out of hand, my math teacher came out and gave us all detention...wow...the shock, the horror!!! Oh God help us all.  
  
Some how, some way, Miroku the skater, Sango the tomb boy skater, Shippo the stoner, Kagura the Goth, and I Kagome the punk all had the same classes together. Boys were their teachers screwed. Kagome got up in front of the whole class "OK CLASS! Get out chur hit lists and name all the people who you wanna take down so far today!!Got it?!" everyone screamed "YES MAM!" and a few said "YOUR ON MY HIT LIST, HIGURASHI!!!" But hey, that's what school was all about...hit lists. 'Dear Bob this never gets old,' Kagome thought to herself 'this is the third year I've done this and have yet to be caught!' Kagome did this because every year, she had the same first hour teacher, and every year on the first day of school he was late, therefore making it her duty to teach the class the secrets of life.  
  
"Today class, you are making these hit lists," she said with pride "And you are going to use this hit list for when you get older, so you can revenge on any one that made your high school years a livin' hell. Yall should see my hit list, its veeeery long. But I'm sure I'm on theirs too, so no worries!" As kagome walked to her seat in the back row where she and her friends always sat, the teacher, Mr.T they called him, walked in the door with some new guy.  
  
. As soon as all the girls saw him, they whistled, cheered, and all that other shit teenage chiks do when they see someone hott...The only people who didn't whistle and cheer were the preps in the middle row, and the only one out of Kagome's group that whistled was herself. Shame shame. "Quiet down, class. This is our new student, Hakisho Inuyasha. He needs someone with the exact same schedule as his to show him around, and make him feel welcomed at our school. So, i'll write his schedule on the board and if you have his schedule, please raise your hand." Kagome looked at his schedule and immediately recognized his schedule to be matched up as hers.  
  
"HEY! Mr.T!!" Yelled Kagome to Mr.T "Yes, Miss. Higurashi?" He answered back politely. "Please Mr.T, I've know you since what...3rd grade, and you STILL address me as "miss.higurashi"? ' asked Kago "Well, that is appropriate. But what would you feel more comfortable being called?" he asked "uhhh...I don't know, but that is all besides the point now isn't it! But Inu has the same schedule as me and my buddies here. So if he would like, he could hang out with us!" Kago said to Mr.T  
  
"PLUS!!," yelled Miroku to the whole class, mainly directed to the preps "EVERYONE KNOWS WERE THE COOLEST BUNCHA KIDS IN THIS GOD FER SAKEN SKOOL!!!"  
  
"HELL YAH!!" was heard from Kagura and a "YOU KNOW IT BABE!!" was heard from Shippo, while Sango and Kagome stood up on their desk yelling "WELCOME TO HELL HIGH! ENJOY YOUR STAY WHILE IT LASTS!!!" then plopping down in their chairs remaining quiet till Inuyasha made his decision.  
  
"Sure, they seem cool." he said to the teacher "Alright then, you may site next too...uuh, Kagome!" Mr.T told Inuyasha "FINNALLY! The man says my name! Well Sango, looks like hells frozen over." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at this girl's attitude 'Maybe this year will be a good year for me' he thought as he made his way over to his desk.  
  
Kagome looked up from her motorcycle mag., and just about fell out of her desk at who was standing in front of her. "Well well well, its the guy from the concert!" Kagome said to no one particularly. "And if it isn't the girl from the concert. What a small world" he replied back. "Very small. I trust that you will enjoy your year with me, and the Strange Posse." (A/n: haha Emily the strange..Ever heard of her? She has the strange posse. that's where i got it from...) "I'm sure I will, too." They both smiled at each other and Inuyasha took his seat. 'A VERY good year...' she thought happily as the teacher began the lesson.  
  
HEY!! How bout that first chapter huh?! Well, if u likey READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I don't like flames. So...please...try to keep Ur flames nice..Lol I sound like my mamma. But oh well. I'll update soon, hopefully. Later guys!!!  
  
Emily 


	2. Summer Formal

Punk Love  
  
Chapter:2  
  
HOWDY HEY HOE!!! I'm bored and have some time on my hands right now So imma gunna right another chapter.  
  
I don't own Inu. I don't own anything for that matter. Life sucks...oh well. Have fun reading this guys!!!  
  
Normal POV  
  
The whole Strange Posse (lol I luv that..) had been friends for 2 weeks now, and were all now in third hour, all in the back of the room. Their third hour class was Computer programming. Kagome loved the Computer Programming class. Not because of getting to learn about computers, but the fact that they each had a computer to experiment on was the coolest thing.  
  
Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out her Linkin Park CD Meteora, put it into the computer (you know, where all the CD's go...lol) turned it to her favorite song 'Numb' and played it so that only the back row could here.  
  
Kagome, being the way she was, got all hyper and started bouncing up and down in her chair. Then the head banging came. And now it was the tapping of the pencil. If people were watching her right now and didn't know what she was doing, they all would have probably thought she had an overdoes of something and the after affects were kicking in.  
  
Over the music, you could hear the teacher smack her hand on the desk. "Miss.Higurashi, could you please tell me WHAT you are doing with my computer?"  
  
Kagome looked up from what she was doing and stared at the teacher." Yes, yes I could. I was merely checking to see if the thing that plays the CD's was working." She answered. 'It's not a complete lie..I did wanna see if it worked..'  
  
"And exactly what are you listening to Higurashi?" The evil bitch teacher from hell asked. "Linkin Park. Here, I'll turn it up so the whole class can hear!" Kag replied while turning the volume up full blast. After this, she got up from her seat and retrieved her own detention slip, filled it out, and ask the bitch "How many days, teacher?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm not going to give you detention this time, but if this happens again, everyone in your little group back there will get 3 days detention." The teacher explained. "Wh-what?!? ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!??! Just a warning?! This has never happened to me before!!! NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!" Kagome yelled while collapsing to the floor banging her hands on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha got up from his seat and walked to where Kag was acting like she was having a break down. He helped her up and pulled her into a hug while rocking her, whispering retarded things about squirrels. Kagome tried not to laugh as he started talking about their nuts.(lmao this has happened to me b4...)  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha. Four days of detention for the both of you starting tomorrow. Now please, return to your seats and remain quiet for the rest of the class!" It seems like its someone's time of the month...pssh...  
  
The two took their seats, and on the way back earned glares from the do- gooders and cheers from the...do-baders? (haha ok retarded i know but i didn't know what else to do...)  
  
Kagome watched as Inu signed on to AIM express and copied down his sn.  
  
DiE pUrPle MunKeYz: Hello dear. I_Kill_Saints: Whoz this? DiE pUrPle MunKeYz: Look to your right, Hun.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his conversation and looked to his right just to see Kagome smiling and staring at the screen.  
  
I_Kill_Saints: You dumbass, lol. DiE pUrPle MunKeYz: hehehe. So, how do you like my personal hellhole so far? I_Kill_Saints: Not too shabby. I've already made friends with all of the 'Strange Posse' lol so it's fine and dandy. DiE pUrPle MunKeYz: Excellent Smithers...MUAHAHA!! But, stay clear of Kikyo. I see that she keeps staring at you. HURRY hide your face, she'll concert you!!! I_Kill_Saints: LoL. Does this mean I have a secret admirer? Joy. DiE pUrPle MunKeYz: Or she just hates you and is showing it threw her glaring. But eather or, your still screwed in the end. I_Kill_Saints: hahahahah. But what did you mean she'll 'convert' me? Has she done anything like that before or sumthin? DiE pUrPle MunKeYz: HAH! Yes, we lost our toughest fighter to her!! But now, he ignores us. They brain washed him!!! :'( I_Kill_Saints: Aww, I'm sorry. I won't do that, so come here and give me a hug! ^_^  
  
Kagome turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy, but then saw how cute he looked when he smiled and couldn't help but reach over and hug him. "Thanks for the hug, Babe." He whispered to me." No problem, Hun." I said back.  
  
Lunch came around at 12:00 p.m. After the gang had gotten their so called "lunch", they went to the tree they usually sat at to see Kouga, the now most popular guy in school, standing at OUR tree (lol) "Kagome, I've been waiting for you!" Kouga smiled his pearly whites at her. (...yah right...)  
  
"What do you want, Kouga?" Kag spat out at him. "Well, first I wanted to confess my feelings for you, then, I wanted to ask you to the summer formal." This made Inuyasha growl with jealousy, just leading to Kouga smiling ear from ear.  
  
"No." she answered plainly.  
  
Kouga's smile soon faded. "What?! Why the hell not?!" he questioned her." Because, your a jerk and you've lost my trust by betraying us." was her reply. "Listen, Gome, if your still mad about that, just understand that I was sick of being pushed around and made fun of by them. Don't you see where I'm coming from?" he asked her  
  
"No, I really don't. If you think that if you can come back here after what, a year of ignoring us, and then go asking me out? No, Kouga. You can't do that. We wouldn't have made you chose between the two. YOU chose between the two."  
  
By this time, Inuyasha had, had enough and came up to her and wrapped his arm around the waist. "Besides, shes coming with me to the formal." he said. 'what the hell am I doing?!'  
  
Kouga growled "Is this true, Gome?! Your giving me up for some loser like him?! Didn't you just meet him!?!? Slut!"  
  
Kagome was just about to slap him when she saw Inuyasha punch him right in the jaw. "Don't ever call her that! Ass wipe." With that done he took Kagome to the other side of the school to get Kouga away from her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly (AAAWW!!! if only...if only...) She turned to Inuyasha and smiled at him. "Yes, thank you." She said as she hugged him. (KODAK MOMENT!!!) "Uhh...Kagome? What are we going to about the formal? If you don't wanna go with me that's ok..." He looked down at his hands  
  
'Does he really wanna go with me?' she questioned herself  
  
"Well...if you want to go with me...then we can go together.." she replies back. "W-well...Kagome, will you go to the formal with me?" he asked her politely (thats a big word...)  
  
"I'd love to." Was her reply before they walked off to their next class together hand in hand.  
  
.  
  
Emily-HOW WAS THAT FOR A SECOND CHAPTER GUYS?!?!  
  
Inu-Horrible  
  
Kag-SIT!!  
  
Emily-how mean u r... U_U I feel bad for u Kago. I feel your pain though. I also have to put up with someone like him everyday...I call him Weed. ( i got kag's nick name from the nick name i gave my lil bro..and i got that from Johnny bravo lol)  
  
Kag-You poor thing. I'm srry  
  
Inu-Im right here you twits...  
  
Emily-WE SHALL START A SUPPORT GROUP!! any one with a family member or friend (or anything else...) can join our support group!! YAY!!!  
  
Kag-How fun!!  
  
Inu-SHUT UP U FRUITS!!  
  
Emily-We might be fruits...but ur a vegetable!!! ^____^ V  
  
Kag-Niiiice.  
  
Emily-hehe, well. the next chap might be where kikyo uses her evil powers to mess up kag and inu's life!! GASP!! what a shock...alright REVIEW GUYS!!! Later!! (and srry if this isant that long..i got lazy hehe...) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!! BUT I NEED MORE!! jk. But, reffer my story to a friend please! .  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I dont own inu and co. I don't own anything...DONATIONS ARE WANTED!! I'm looking for t.v.'s, stereos, CD's, ANYTHING!! Spank you all and have a nice day!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sango's POV.  
  
"Miroku...hand off the ass please!" I yelled at the perverted skater. Miroku wiggled his eyebrows and said "You know you like it, Sango. So don't bother trying to hide it from me!"  
  
By this time I was blushing like hell and getting ready to kill Miroku. 'How can I like a pervert like him!?" I questioned my self. "Miroku...you have five seconds to run!" I yelled before I chased after him. "HEY! What about my five seconds!?!" He yelled over his shoulder at me.  
  
"Five seconds isn't good enough for you!" I tackled him down in the grass and put him into a headlock. "Now, promise you will NEVER touch my ass again!" I yelled at him. "On one condition!" He said, his voice slightly muffled by the grass in his mouth.  
  
"And what would that be, Mr. Pervert?" I asked. "You'll go to the formal with me?"  
  
I was shell shocked for a min. until he asked again. "Well, will you?" Hmmm... "I guess I could squeeze you in...But do you promise not to touch my ass?!"  
  
"YES!! I swear on all that is holy I will not touch it!" I think that's as good as any promise. "Alright then. You got your self a date." I watched as he crawled out from under me and do that "happy dance". Kagome had made this "happy dance" thing up when we were all still in jr. high, and some how it had stuck up until now...strange.  
  
As I got up, I saw Kagome and Inuyasha approaching us. The strange this was they were holding hands.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like little Kago is all grown up and snagged herself a man!" I started whistling at them. HAH! Their faces were priceless!  
  
"Wh-what?! No, you guys got the wrong idea see we were just-" "Behind the school "making out of course!" Kagome cut in on what Inuyasha was going to say. "WHAT?!?! WE WERE NOT!! WE WERE JUST SIMPLY-" She but in again" Fine, fine, if you all must know, he was pleasuring me in a way I've never been pleasured before!"  
  
"NO! I WAS NOT!! We weren't doing anything but talking!!!"  
  
Such bad liars..."About what may I ask?" I asked. "Uh-...The formal...were uh..going together...I think..?" Inuyasha replied. "I said yes didn't I, baka?" Kago asked. "Well yah but...Never mind."  
  
"AWWWW!!!! Whens the wedding? We need to start planning this wedding, Kagome!!" Kagome looked like she was just about to faint, and Inuyasha was smirking, but at the same time was blushing.  
  
"Oh, come on now Sango! They're not the only ones..." Miroku told me as he slipped his arm over my shoulder. "Maybe a double ceremony?" I kicked Miroku in the shin, and then elbowed him in the stomach. "Stupid pervert, were not going out. So don't pretend we are. Now, I think I'll be heading off to my next class.." Before I could finish Miroku dragged me off to class.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Well Inu muh boy, we best be going now!" Kagome wrapped her arm around his waist, causing him to blush. "U-uh, yah, sure."  
  
But before they could get to class, Kikyo and her slutty friends came over to them. "Inuyasha, why are you hanging out with trash like her when you can be with me?" Kikyo asked while shoving Kagome out of the way so she could wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha was having trouble breathing from all of the perfume she was wearing, and her breath smelt like dead fish. "Because Kagome doesn't treat everyone like shit, she's fun, shes nice, shes pretty, and she smells good. So, if you would please get your dirty little hands off of me, we would like to be on our way to class now." Inuyasha said, while shoving Kikyo off of him and wrapping his arm around Kag's waist, and walking off.  
  
Inu's POV (SO MANY POVS!!! AHHHH!!!)  
  
"Did you mean it?" I heard Kagome ask me. "Of course you, baka."  
  
Together we walked to our next class. As we entered, everyone had taken their seats. Sango had saved Kagome and I a seat.  
  
"Hmmm...Looks like I'll be teaching yet ANOTHER class today!" I heard Kag say."Alright class, take your seats please! Take out your assigned porno's and turned to page 15!! There you will see a very UNUSUAL position. Now pair up in partners and try it out. Please, only boys and girls. I don't want to see any gay action today, kids!"  
  
I began cracking up, as did the rest of the class. I watched as Kagome cracked a smile and began writing various positions to try out on the board. "The 69 position is my personal favorite. It lets you explore the wonders of the boys and girls anatomy and-" I watched in horror as the principal walked in at the last minute and watched Kagome's lesson.  
  
"Higurashi! How many times do I have to tell you?! When a teacher is late, you do NOT teach THIS stuff to THESE teenagers!! And look at this, our new student is even up here helping! 2 day suspension for the both of you!!" Just then, Miroku, Sango, and Kagura spoke up "Sir, It was us too. We persuaded them into doing it too." Said Sango. "Its true, it was our fault." Miroku said. "YAH! Give us suspension too!" Now it was Kagura that spoke.  
  
"FINE! All of you have 2 days of suspension!! Now come up here and fill out your forms!! NOW!!"  
  
"Were sorry sir, we were just letting their minds blossom into beautiful...gooey things...?" Kagome said. "I'm sure Higurashi. Now, all of you. Gather your things and get home immediately!"  
  
"MOVE OUT SOLDIERS!!" Sango yelled and they all marched out of the room.  
  
After they got their things, they headed out the front doors. "Soooo...Who wants to go to my house?" Kagome asked. "Kago, do you not remember what happened the last time we went to your house?" Miroku spoke up."Um...Well...kind of..." she replied. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN KINDA?!?!? WE TRASHED YOUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!" Sango joined in.  
  
By now Inuyasha was butting into the conversation. "Well, Kago. I never knew you had it in you!" He said. "I have a lot of things in me that you don't have, nor want to know about. But, you guys. I wont invite the bikers this time! It will just be us five! Scouts honor!" And then it was settled, they were to go to Kagome's house to hang out for the two days of suspension.  
  
As they arrived to Kag's family shrine, she hopped onto Inuyasha's back, pleading him to carry her up the stairs. "Come on! Please!" she begged. "NO! You'll break my back by the time we get up there!" he yelled back at her. "P-p-p-please don't do diss to me, I might develop a stutta." 'Oh yah, the Adam Sandler line always works...' she thought evilly. "Fine! But just this once! Tomorrow your carrying yourself up there!" 'I can't believe I fell for the Adam Sandler line...damnit!'  
  
They entered her house and ran up the stairs, to Kagome's bedroom. Or as she likes to refer to it as her, "Luxurious Jail Cell".  
  
Inuyasha observed her room with appreciation towards her taste. She had posters covering her bright orange walls, and had a black bed spread over her twin sized bed. She had a stereo upon her dresser, and a night stand with a lamp, alarm clock, and various objects such as Play-Doe, dirty dishes, thumb tacs, etc....'strange chick...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I like the room." Inuyasha said to Kagome. "Of course you do! Everyone adores it...Alright yawl, what do you want to do?" Immediately Miroku was at her side. "I would just love to do you, Kago!" He exclaimed. "Can I take a rain check?" she asked before shoving him to the floor. Sango gave him help getting up before suggesting the game "Truth or Dare" (A/N: I despise this game!! argh!) "I'll go first...hmm...ok, Inuyasha. Truth or dare?" she asked, "Dare of course!" he replied back. "Alright..How 'bout you and Kagome make out in the closet? You know, seven minutes in heaven?"  
  
By this time, Inuyasha's face became pale, and his heart was beating rapidly. 'oh my God...I've wanted to kiss her since I asked her to the formal, I guess now's my chance...'  
  
¤!Inu's pov!¤  
  
"Woo Hoo! Go get um tiger!!!" Miroku yelled as we both stepped in Kag's closet. My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour as we stepped into complete darkness. "Inu, are you sure you want to do this? Cuz, I could just mess up my hair and make it look like we were..you know, and they might believe us." She asked me. "No, Kag, I've been wanting to do this for a while now...and this might be my only chance to have you." Oh yah, great cheesy ass answer...she'll hate me for shore." Well, the feelings mutual then." I heard her say before her lips covered mine. I began to deepen the kiss by licking her lips for permission. She opened her lips willingly and our tongues battled for dominance.... damn do I sound like a freak or what?!  
  
Sango opened the closet door, which ruined the moment and yelled as loud as she could "STOP PLAYING TOUNSIL HOCKEY AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!!!!" We complied and hurried out of the closet, with our hair messy and our clothes all wrinkly from some serious touching. "DAMN! I WANT ME SOME OF THAT!!" Miroku yelled from Kagomes beanbag chair.  
  
Kagome gave him the finger and said back to him "At least we can get some, you Fork! Now, my mom will be getting home in like 10 min. so get your asses back down stairs and watch Sponge Bob!!!" That got them moving.... damn was she demanding.  
  
"Kagome...," I began "Your not angry or anything are you?"  
  
"Why would I be angry?! I had no problem with doing that what so ever! Now, lets get down stairs. I'm hungry..." She replied as she ran down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, we gots the frozen pizza which I would recommend, but am not in the mood for, then we have peeps and ramen..." Kago trailed off as she pulled out a cup of ramen and a couple boxes of peeps.  
  
"Mmm Mmm good!" She chanted as she gulped it all down, saving us none. "Kag, you pig! SHARE!" I yelled and tackled her to the ground. "NEVER!!" she yelled back and sat on top of me, straddling my waist. Her hair dangled in my face, tickling my cheeks to no end. "STOP IT DAMNIT! THAT TICKLES!!" I yelled at her. "Which part?" she asked and began laughing at me.  
  
As she lowered her lips to mine, her mom just happened to walk in with her little brother. "OH! Were sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two giving me grandchildren. Please, please continue where you left off at and we'll go about our business......" Kagomes mom trailed off, and began babbling about how cute her grandchildren would be.  
  
"MOM! You've got it all wrong! Its not like that, not at all!" Kagome told her mom. "But, mom. This is Inuyasha. He's taking me to the Summer formal."  
  
"Oooooh, so this is the mystery man we've been hearing so much about? Well, he's a doll. I'm sure he'll give us cute babies! Well, I best be off to cook diner. Would you like to stay Inuyasha?" Her mom asked me, though all of this was kind of creepy as HELL!  
  
"Errr...Suuuure."  
  
"Great! Well, San', 'Roku, you both are welcomed to stay also!"  
  
Normal POV  
  
"We would love to Mrs. Higurashi, but me and Roku here have a.date...tonight. But thanks anyways for the offer, got to go bye!" Sango yelled as she ran out the door with Miroku trailing after her.  
  
"Um, Mom, Inu' and I will be up stairs while you...cook or what ever the hell you do in that kitchen. Yell at us when its time to come down."  
  
"Alright dear! But, Kagome. Remember I want plenty of Grandchildren, so you two go at 'IT' for a while, okay??" Kagomes mother replied back to her.  
  
"MOM! For the last time, were not dating! Were just going to the Bob Forsaken formal!!" 'Buuut...If he wants more then that....' Kagome though as her and Inuyasha entered her room.  
  
She collapsed on her bed and snuggled into the comfort. What happened next surprised her. Inuyasha crawled into the bed with her and began to stroke her back. "'Gome...", he whispered into her ear. "Did you really want to go the formal with me, or did you just do it out of pity?" worry was evident in his voice.  
  
"Inu! Of course I wanted to!! Why would you think I didn't?" She asked, a bit worried of his answer.  
  
"Well, because...I just thought you might want someone more popular or richer then me...Someone who could buy you all the nice things you deserve, someone who's better then I am.." Kagome stopped him right there.  
  
"Inuyasha, were not even going out yet, you just asked me to the dance is all. Plus, you really are a great guy. You might be ignorant as hell sometimes but still, your better then everyone else. Your not stuck up, your funny, you have great taste in music, clothes, and sports. Hell, I could go on forever!"  
  
"Well...I could change the part about us not going out...if you want?" He gave her his best 'cute' look, which looked like a little kid. 'Awwww..Hes so cute!' she thought happily  
  
"Inu, are you asking me out or somthin'???" she asked  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes??!!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kag's POV  
  
Either what I did was a spur of the moment, or I really wanted to do this. I'll take door number two, Regis! I turned to him and moved my lips to his, closing my eyes in the process. As our lips touched- "KAG!!!! Mom says its time-.... MOOOOOOMMM!!!!! KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE HAVING SEX!!!!" After his little comment, he began to grin at the two of us, thinking we would surely get in deep shit.  
  
"SOUTA!! They're giving us babys!! Now, leave them alone and let them do what's left of their job!!" I heard my Majha yell. HAH! Take that you little fucker! "Stupid num nuts, get out of here before I slice what's left of your dick off!" I yelled at Souta, and smiled in glee as he ran to his room, slamming my door shut while doing so.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Inu said as we began to make out again, but this time on my bed. Oh yah, something to stop the impact!  
  
Tis the third chapter.....oui..it is....Please, reviews are wanted. AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hullo Chumps!! Thanks for all the reviews and what not. I'm glad to hear that u guys think i'm funny :'-D If you guys have any suggestions on how to improve my story, go ahead and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Inu and co....I dont own anything...noooothing at all...:(  
  
Punk Love: Chapter 4  
  
(For now on, in most the chapters, it will be Kag's POV)  
  
:.A week later, 2 days before the dance.:  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!!! BEE- CRASH!!! HONK!! EEERRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
And those were the beautiful noises that could be heard, as I threw my alarm clock out of the window, and having my mom run it over.  
  
"KAGOME!! I can't keep buying you new alarm clocks every other week! Please stop throwing them out windows and at your little brother!!" I head my mom yell at me as she sped off to work.  
  
I quickly got dressed in my black Dickie Capri pants and a black t-shirt that clung to my body with the Ninja Turtles on it, and at the bottom said "Represent" In cracked green letters. (A/N: I'm wearing that shirt with now! Tis cool) and my black high top Converses, with my hair up in a high pony tail, but no make up on today. I gave up on that shit. Ruins your skin!  
  
I ran down the stairs, got my back-pack, Skateboard, and my Souta, yes MY Souta, to take him down to the bus stop. "Souta! Get chur ass down here right now!" I yelled to the top of the stairs. A few short seconds later, he came running down the stairs ready to go.  
  
"Damnit, Kag! Not everyone can get ready as quick as you can!!" My little brother yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm a chick and its supposed to take us longer then guys to get ready, and I get ready in what...15 min.? While it takes you the whole DAMN MORNING!!" I yelled back as I pushed him down the shrine steps.  
  
As we arrived, I jumped off my board and began my daily chat with the little chitlins that oh so adored me. "Alright kids!! Its almost that time of the year when the dances start so, I want you all to remember...Its not love without the glove, ok?! I know, that some of you kids like to get wild after the dance, and like to do things only your parents do in their bedroom, which is pretty gross to think about! So please, keep it in your pants this year boys!!!"I know, not as good as my other speeches but, I get a kick out of embarrassing Souta.  
  
As I skated off, I heard comments such as: "I'd love to get in your pants!" and "You can whip my trouser snake out of its cage ANYTIME!" Oh, God...What a country we have!!  
  
I arrived at school about 20 min. till the first bell rang for the 1st group of students so I could hang out with my "homies". I skated towards the parking lot where we hung out, and was stopped by Kikyo.  
  
"So, I hear you are now dating my Inuyasha, huh??!?" She hissed at me.  
  
"Down, Bessy, Down!!! No need to raise your voice around the other cattle!" I nodded to her friends. " And yes, Inuyasha and I are dating. Not that its your business...but, DAMN! Does word get out fast in this school...you know, I always wondered how the Principal knew It was I, the almighty Kagome, that set the sprinklers on high at lunch...hmmm...." I trailed off, pondering about how many big mouths that attend my school.  
  
"Kagome! I had dibs on him first, not you! I marked my territory, and I am going to get it back from you, if it's the last thing I do!!" Kikyo yelled in my face before stomping off towards the school steps.  
  
"It might just be the last thing you do if you ever get in my face again...." I muttered under my breath as I headed towards where my friends were.  
  
"Heowdy yall! Just had me a run in with a mighty big cow!" I began to no one in particular.  
  
"Aaaaah, my dear Kago...How you lighten the mood with just your presence." Oh God not this bull shit again....  
  
"Sorry Roku, I caught me a man! So, back off the merchandise!" I told him as I watched him inch towards me.  
  
"*Sigh* Oh well, I guess I'll have to just keep my hands to my self for now on..."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, just before Inuyasha came running up behind me, picking me up, and hoisting my up on his shoulders.  
  
"EEK!! INU!! What are you doing!? Put me down damnit, or I swear I'll twist your damn ear!!"  
  
"Not unless you give me a smooch!"  
  
"You run a hard bargain but...I will give in to your commands." I replied before leaning in to kiss him from upon his shoulders.  
  
"Awwww, Kodak moment!" Sango yelled, and got out her from her back-pack a camera and took a picture of the little scene.  
  
"What the hell do you have all in there, Sango?" I asked.  
  
"You don't want to know..." Was all she said as she laid down on the hood of a teachers car.  
  
"I want a pony, Inu. Can you give me a pony??" I asked, my eyes getting all wide as I looked down at him.  
  
"No, but I can give you my heart!" he said while acting like he was going to faint, which scared the crap out of me since I didn't want to fall on my head.  
  
"Don't worry Kago, I'll never drop you." He whispered in my ear as he set me down. I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, just as the bell rang.  
  
"Come on, Honey Bunches of Oats." I said to him while pulling him towards the school doors.  
  
(Skip all the classes, strait to lunch! yes, yes, im lazy...:-D)  
  
Our little "group" made its way to the Cherry blossom tree. Inuyasha set me in his lap, as Miroku tried to do the same thing to Sango, earning him a punch in the gut, but she let him put her in his lap any way, and the rest of us were just scattered around the tree, doing nothing.  
  
"You know, I kind of like you here.." Inuyasha whispered into my ear.  
  
"You know, it is kind of comfortable...I think I'll stay here for now on." I whispered back. His grin only grew at this comment. But, of course. All good things have to come to an end, and they did as Kouga jogged towards us.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing in this jerk's lap, when you can be in mine?!!?"  
  
"Well hello to you, too, Kouga! But, I'm in his lap because I want to be, and I'm not in yours coz I don't feel for you the way I feel for Inu here. So, if you would be so kind is to fuck off, that would be grrreeeaaat. Thanks, buh bye!" I replied  
  
"Humph. Fine, but I will win you over some way. Just wait..." He said before he walked back to his table.  
  
"And exactly what feelings do you have for me, Kag??" Inuyahsa asked me  
  
"The mushy kinds I suppose..." I felt him smile against my neck.  
  
"That's good enough for any man!" He said before I got up, and headed to Biology.  
  
We all entered Biology just before the first bell, and took our seats. The teacher, as always, had not come in the room yet. Taking this opportunity, I snuck over the teachers desk, took out his little "stash" of Sun Chips, and ran back to my desk and chowed down with Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagura.  
  
"Yum...Yum...Yum. Yum. Yum. Yum. Yum. Yum." Miroku chanted.  
  
"Haaaawwwaafeena.... Hawafeena, hawafeena.... HAAAAAWWWAFEEENNNAA!!!!!" Sango sang.  
  
Just as I was getting ready to break out into a song, the teacher walked in and began to teach the lesson.  
  
"Today class," he began "we are going to do an experiment type of thing having to do with your parental instincts. You all will be paired up with a partner, and will live with that partner for 2 weeks. After I name off the partners, I'll explain the guidelines....Now. Sakura, Hitama."  
  
"You got to be shitin' me!? I'm stuck with that bitch??" Hitama has something up his ass if he thinks Sakura was a bitch. I mean, this chick was like the nicest people this school has ever been graced with!  
  
"Hitama, just cause you can't get laid doesn't mean you can take it out on Sakura, now sit chur ass down and listen or I'll come over there and slice what's left of your dick off!" Hah! One point Kagome, Hitama zero!!!  
  
"Now settle down you two! Now, on with the others.... Miroku, Sango-"  
  
"OH THANK THE HEAVENS!!" Miroku yelled  
  
"Miroku! No more interuptions, PLEASE!" Mr. Magee yelled "Ok...We have Kagura and Naraku..."  
  
"Oh great, I get stuck with Narky over there..." I heard Kagura mutter.  
  
"Aaah, don't worry Kagur, he's not as bad as the other preps are! Hes...kinda punkish-nish....." I said  
  
"Yah, suuure..."  
  
"Is it clickin'???"  
  
"Like a time bomb.................BOOM!"  
  
I began to crack up, as the teacher announced the last of the names. "Inuyasha.... and Kagome! That's all, now, class...You will live with each other in either of your houses. You will be falsely married for two weeks, and will learn what it is like to be married to someone. This has nothing to do about the costs of marriage and a family, but the mental and physical challenges of being in a serious relationship. You may talk this out with your partner for the remaining of the class."  
  
"Kaggy..." I heard someone say from behind me. Purty burty scary to me. I turned around, and came face to face with Kouga  
  
"Uuuh.... What do you want???" I asked with annoyance evident in my voice  
  
" How's about I bribe the teacher into letting us be partners?" I looked over his shoulder and saw Inuyasha with a sad and angry expression in his eyes, and then I heard something that sounded like growling.  
  
"Get away from Kagome! She's MINE!" He yelled at Kouga.  
  
"Humph, whatever dog breath. You hurt her, and you have to deal with me!" Kouga said before he winked at me and walked off.  
  
"Thank you, Inu!" I thanked him before jumping into his arns.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The teacher walked up to us and began telling us how we shouldn't show our affection in the classroom, and that we should wait till after school.  
  
"Well, what if we can't wait till then and just get that..."urge"?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.  
  
"Uh--...Well...Um...If you...need to....go into the......hall..." he stuttered and walked away as fast as his stubby legs would take him.  
  
"Well Kag...do you suddenly have that 'urge'??" Inuyasha asked me.  
  
"No. Sorry Inu, I'm off limits for now on. You can't touch me, kiss me, hug me...anything. You'll be lucky if I let you look at me..." HAH! I wouldn't be able to live with those boundaries!  
  
"Whaaaat? No touchy for how long?!!?" Awwww...Me poor bebe looked like he was going to cry! Haha, sucka whatcha gunna do about it?  
  
"Fine. I give. Your too good for me to resist!"  
  
As we sat down, the Queen Cow and her on lookers came over to bitch at us.  
  
"Inu baby! Why are you with trash like her when you can have a diamond in the rough like me?!" HAH! Yah, right...  
  
"Trash? Diamond in the rough?!? You must have that mad cow disease cause if you put two and two together...they don't...mix!"  
  
"Alright, Inu. You're lucky your cute because you don't make a lot of sense right now. But, that's ok. I like my men dumb so they can just sit there, and nod their head in agreement to every thing I say!"  
  
"I might not be the shiniest tool in the shed, and I might not be the most athletic...Oh, wait yah I am. But, any who! Kagome likes me for me-...hey that reminds me of a song! But that's not what I was going to say!! I was going to say that Kagome likes me for me, and doesn't care if I'm not the shiniest tool in the shed, or the most athletic...Oh wait yes I am. but any who-"  
  
"OK! OK! Just, shut up, please! You're a very complex man, Inu baby...But I'll get through to you some how." Kikyo said as she walked away.  
  
As she turned her back, I about fell out of my chair laughing my ass off.  
  
"That was great Inu muh boy!" I said between laughs.  
  
"Aaahhh...Thee old Jedi Mind trick! Works like a charm!" He said.  
  
The bell rang and everyone trampled over one another, trying to get out. But, they are very dumb, and did not climb on top of the desks like I did.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi! Get down from there right this instant!!" I heard the teacher yell at me.  
  
"Yah, yah. Whatever teach!" I yelled as I hopped on some unknown persons back that was closest to the door, and they carried me out.  
  
"Thanks pal!" I said as I hopped off the guys back.  
  
"Yah. No problem sweet thang." Anyone know what a "sweet thang" is?!?!  
  
"Uuuh...Ok, number one: I don't know what a sweet thang is, number two: I got a boyfriend, and number three...Well, there is no number three. But, all it was, was a ride to the door so I don't gots to waste my precious energy." I told him as I walked away.  
  
"Kagooooomeeee!!!!!!!! We need to go get our dresses and everything today!!" I heard Sango say as she ran up behind me and jumped on my back. I held onto her legs and continued my way down the hall to meet up with Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango! Since when were you so into this whole dance thing?" I asked  
  
"Since 'Roku asked me of course!"  
  
"Oh! My little baby's fallen in love. I feel like a proud mamma!"  
  
"Pssha, and how about you and Inu? You two are getting pretty close, pretty fast!"  
  
"What can I say? I like him a lot...must be fate!"  
  
"Oh yah, fate is meeting in a mosh pit at a GlassJaw concert...suuure."  
  
"HEY! That's romantic to me! Back off, Barbie!"  
  
"Yah, yah, yah. But, do you love Inuyasha?" Wow, that question came out of nowhere....  
  
"I don't know...lemme sleep on it, and I'll tell you at the dance. Deal?"  
  
"Deal. Now, how's about 6:00, at the mall? But, you got to pick me up!"  
  
"Oh yah, pick you up on my skateboard...Sure."  
  
"Hey! It'll work!"  
  
I met Inuyasha under the Sakura tree by the lunch area right after Sango and I said our goodbyes.  
  
"Hey, wench." He said  
  
"What did you call me?!?"  
  
"Wench. You got a problem with that?" He smirked  
  
"Actually. Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"Well too bad, Wench."  
  
"Yes, too bad I'm now going to the Formal with Kouga. Hes just so manly, and pure of heart, and has great pecks.... Oh, how I could go on!"  
  
I could see the anger rise in his eyes. Boy, was I getting a kick out of this.  
  
"NO YOUR NOT! Your MINE and no one else's!"  
  
"Humph. Your own fault for calling me names. Its not respectable to treat your girlfriend like dirt, you know?!" I kicked him in the shin and stomped away. You see, I'm not really mad. Just aggravated. And when I get aggravated, you don't want to be around me. That's all there is to it.  
  
*Inuyashas POV*  
  
Why does she do that?! I call her 'wench' and she troughs a hissy fit! Argh...and then, she has to bring up Kouga! No, I'm not jelous...not one bit...  
  
Ok, yah. I'm extremely jealous. I don't know why I would be jealous of a fagg like him, and, I know that Kagome wouldn't leave me for someone like him...but, I got to admit. She's nice, she's funny, she's beautiful, she's everything any guy (or girl considering the circumstances...) could want. I'm just afraid of losing her, even If i haven't had her very long...  
  
I caught up with her a few minutes later and pulled her into a hug from behind.  
  
"Listen, Kago...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me?" I asked. But, I would consider this begging....  
  
"Of course Inu muh boy..." She said before I leaned into kiss her, then walked her home.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight, alright?" I said as we came to her door.  
  
"Ok, but I'm going to the mall with Sango at 6:00 to get our dresses and whatever."  
  
"Oh, ok then. I'll talk to you later then."  
  
"Sure thing, Sweetie."  
  
We both said our goodbyes and I continued on my home.  
  
Tis thee end of this chapter.... Hope yall enjoyed it. Since I have such great reviewers, I shall write more and more often! I feel prettay, oh so prettay...and wittay.... Alrighty then, later guys! 


	5. HELP WANTED!

HI GUYS!! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO UPDATE MY STORY, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS TO UPDATE, BUT SADLY...MY INTERNET HAS CHANGED TO COX AND IT SAYS I DONT HAVE THE RIGHT COOKIES TO SIGN ON TO FANFICTION.NET, SOOO....IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO DO THIS...Its really pissing moi off!!! What I need is a loyal fan (hope ur all loyal...) to maybe co-write my story with me, and post it for me until I figure out a way to get the right FUCKING COOKIES...Sorry. But, yes. If you would like to help, email me and DooDeeDom633@cox.net, or if you have AIM, IM me at FuturPlumerofUSA. Thanks for reading... :) 


	6. sorry guys

HI GUYS!!!! Um...I still can't get my cookies to work. So, a very super awesome person, Shero, has taken me under her wing and posted the latest chapters on her Pen name!!! CLAP, PEOPLE, CLAP!!! Heres the link to view the chapters, and I'm hoping by next weekend I can have the next chapter up, and have it on my own Pen name also. So, if you wanna view our chapters, go to Oh...and also...I love fan letters...so...you know...send them in anytime, anywhere. For I am willing...( Well, then...  
  
So, if yall don't understand my current situation, this will sum it up: My cookies or w/e on my computer do not work. I'm reading this pamphlet on my computer to see how to get the damn things to actually work with for once. So, Shero, a dear friend of mine, is posting my latest chapters up on her Pen name (see above for link) So, if you have reviews, send them to her, or email me at DooDeeDom633@cox.net. Shero is also co-writing with me now, so this story now belongs to both of us. You can review to either or pen name, or both if you love use enough. This wasn't very short, but its detailed...right?  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP REVIEWING!!! I'm truly sorry for all the confusion. I hope I fix this by next Friday. I must be off now, fare thee well!!!!  
  
Emma loo 


	7. Chapter 5Yes, i finally fixed it!

Ello chumps! Jolly ole day were having is it not?! Aaah. Such lies, such lies. Tis thines 5th chapter (I think...) and I'm still going! Aaaah, such great reviewers. I don't really care ne more if I get tons of reviews. As long as yawl like moi's story!!! Tears shed GROUP HUG EVERYONE! COME ON!!! Sings Stacey's mom, has got it goin' on. Stacey do you remember when I mowed your lawn??.... Ne who.... Oh, and someone asked me if people would be living with each other during the science project, and I'm pretty sure I put in there that they would be living together... But, just letting you know in case u forgets. HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!! YALL ROCK MY TOE SOCKS!!! Punk Love Chapter 5: Ello, Chumps! (Kag's POV) It was 10 till 6:00 p.m., as I skated down towards Sango's house. Her family was quite wealthy, considering they owned a bug exterminating company. Her mother had died after giving birth to Sango's little brother, and a year before my Father had died. You see, Sango and I have been best friends since we were three, and we understand each other completely. We have always done everything together, that is until we met Miroku in 2nd grade. It was actually kind of sad, seeing is how 'Roku was always being picked on when he first came to the school. He was always bullied because he was adopted. The kids thought less of him just because his parents weren't actually the people who gave birth to him. Sango and I got to know him over the years, and became the best of friends. Sango even had fallen in love with him... Then there's me. My father had died when I was still in elementary school, leaving my broken hearted mother widowed with two children and no money. We had to move in with my Grandfather until we were back up on our feet, but even after we had enough money to fend for ourselves, we hadn't moved out. The only people I had ever talked about my father with were Sango and Miroku. Occasionally, Souta would ask me to tell him about our father, since he was so small when he had died. But, that was rarely, and now Souta is grown and in Jr. high, and doesn't really care anymore. After my little drive down memory lane, I arrived in Sango's carport. I strolled up her walkway to her front door and knocked a few times until her brother answered. "Hey squirt," I ruffled his hair "Is your sis ready yet?" "Pssha, she takes forever! She's far more worse then Souta is in the morning!!" We began to laugh as Sango skipped down the stairs. "Kagome! You're on time for once! Props for Kag, Kohaku." Sango smiled at me. We said our goodbyes, grabbed our moo lah and headed towards the mall. The only hard part was, Sango and I were both on the skateboard... Which also got us a few catcalls... And a few "Look at the lesbos, mommy!!" We arrived at the mall and went straight to Hot Topic to look at their dresses. Now, I'm not into the whole gothic leather look, so I just strayed clear of that section of the store... "KAGO!!! MY LOVE!! YOU HAVE RETURNED!!" I heard the store manager, Marlin, shout across the shop. Heads turned, and everyone greeted us. Sango and I were pretty popular at this store, and at Zumies. "Yes, Marlin! I have returned, and are expecting that favor you owe me!" I watched him turn pale and try to run into the back room, but luckily he tripped over a pare of combat boots someone had left lying around. "Marlin...you owe me! Now, Sango and I want two free dresses, shoes and all the accessories thingies that we want. Got it?" I asked. "Yeeeess.... Dammit! I shouldn't have asked you to be my girl friend for a week..." Marlin wasn't ugly, not at all. In fact, he was pretty cute. Its just he had the biggest infatuation with me ever since the 8th grade. But, thank the almighty God that he met and fell in love with our friend, Sheye. "Thanks sugar!" I said and began to search the store with Sango along side. It took Sango at least and hour to figure out what dress, and when she finally did it took her about 20 more min. to find her size...figures. It took me like, 5 seconds to get my dress. She might be a tomboy, but seriously, this chick likes to shop. She's a fruitcake... "SANGOOOO!!! I need an Orange Julius! Will you buy me one?" I asked, my eyes getting wide with tears. "Yah, whatever..." she replied. We headed towards the counter, and were very happy to see no one was in line. "Alright," I began "I want two medium Orange Julius'." The guy just stared at me like I was some messenger from God. "CHOP CHOP! I want my caffeine!" Aah, that got him goin', I thought as he scampered into the back to prepare our orders. "Humph, service here SUCKS ASS." I said, making sure the staff heard me. "Sango, remind me to work at the Waffle House, and not here." "Reminded..." She said. We finally got out drinks and headed towards the exit. "Well, I do say that was quite the get together. I do say. How about a night watching sappy romances and eating cookie dough?" (Man, that's fun to do...except, after eating all that cookie dough, ur tummy hurts... ) "Ahh, what the hay! I can't stay over tonight, but lets head to the store and get us some goodness!" Sango shouted in the parking lot. "YAH!!! HEAD OUT TEAM!! HOOF HOOF HOOF!!" We headed down to Fry's shopping center (Its fun to skateboard there. The 'plump' security guard always chases u away...), arriving just as they closed the doors up for the night. "Damn you's all! GIVE ME MY SUGAR!!" Sango screamed through the glass. "Sango, give it up...were too late!" I turned to see a snack machine sitting next to a Mountain Dew machine, so I nudged Sango to follow we over. "Oh.My...God! Look at them all! Just...dangling there, waiting to be eaten!! Ah! Whip out your cash Sango, we is gonna have a riot!" "What?! My cash? Why MINE?! Your the rich one here!" "Bullshit, Sango. Who's the one who comes to school with a paper bag everyday?" "You are. But that has nothing to do-" "And who's the one who skates over to Mc Donald's everyday for lunch?" "Me, but Miroku gives me-" "Sh! I'll buy the drinks, you buy the candy. Deal?" "Yah, whatever..." Sango grumbled. My, my, my... so grumpy! We had finally settled down on the curb in the front of the store, and were eating and drinking our machine bought products. "So Kagome. How's life with Inuyasha? Your not carrying my God Child yet, now are you?" I about shit myself when Sango asked me that question. Surely Miroku would knock her up first! "Err-...No, sorry to sink your battleship but, he hasn't jumped my bones yet, Sango. And please, come up with a more reasonable way to ask someone that question next time you ask it. Plus, you and Miroku look pretty close all of a sudden. What's up with that, my dear?" "Well, I guess I like him. A little." "Bullshit. A little is an understatement." "What the hell? How can you do that?" I gave her a weird look before downing my Snickers. " I mean, you know me like the back of your frickin' hand, and yet, you don't realize that you loooove "Inu". You freak me out sometimes Kago." "Sometimes? That's not what my Majha says..." We both laughed, and fell back onto the dirty sidewalk. "Well, Kago, I say we tumble our way on out this here parking lot and head our separate ways." Sango said as she stood up, brushed herself off, and continued on to the direction of her house. "Oh, and you can clean up the mess! Bye!" And she's off! "Yah thanks Sango! I love you too, gosh dammit!" I continued to grumble as I picked the trash up and shoved it my pockets, too lazy to throw it away, and I skated home. (Back at Kagome's "crib" ) "Mamma! I'm hoooome!!" I yelled across the house, and climbed up the stairs. "Ok, honey! Oh, you have a guest up there!" 'Who the hell...?' I shrugged it off, and opened up my door to see a very pissed off boyfriend sitting on my bed. "Oh, hey Inu! Why are you here?" I asked. "What the fuck? Don't play blonde with me, bitch!" "What the hell did I do now?" I sat against me wall as he continued to glare at me. "What do you think your doing sneaking out behind my back with that faggot, Kouga?! You were MY girlfriend Kagome, and still you went with him, and you still made out with him! You fucking whore!" I was shocked at what he was saying to me, and confused as hell. "Inuyasha! I was with Sango all day! And who the hell would say that I was doing that shit with Kouga?!" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. "Kagome, everyone says they saw you two! And you weren't with Sango, I called her house and she was already there, babysitting her little brother! Your a dirty, lying, bitch." He spat out at me. "So, you'll believe everyone else...but not me?" I asked. "Exactly. For all I know, you've probably been lying to me this whole fucking time! I hate you, and I never want to talk to or hear your disgusting voice again!" He charged out of the room, hurt written all of his face... I sat there against my wall, shaking from hurt and rage. What the hell is his problem? He believed other people over his fucking girlfriend? Stupid bastard! What is he thinking...? Am I honestly that un-faithful, that he would think I would do that to him? I continued to sob, as I laid down on my hard wood floor and rocked myself to sleep. All this time, Inuyasha was standing outside my door without me knowing it, listening to me cry my eyes out over him... I'm going to a concert tomorrow! w00t! Sugarcult, Billy Talent, MxPx, and Simple plan!! YAH!!! Last MxPx concert i went to, people came out with bloody faces and broken bones!! YES! Sounds super duper! Alrighty then thanks for the reviews. TBC Imma gunna clear up a few things here: The reason why Sango told Inuyasha she wasn't with Kagome was that, Sango had left Kagome early form the Fry's Parking lot, and then Kagome stayed longer picking up the trash and stuffing it into her pockets. Plus, she had to skate all the way home. And since Sango was already home when Inu called, he had suspected that Kagome lied to him about being with Sango all day. The people telling Inuyasha that Kagome was with Kouga were some of Kikyo's friends, but I can't say whom. And we all know how Inu goes jumping to conclusions...so, yes. If there's anything else just lemme know and I'll clear it up for ya! LATER GUYS!! 


	8. Chapter 6

Hullo poppett...Thanks for the greeeeat reviews. They rocked my world. Well, not mucho to say...on with the chapter!! Punk Love Chapter 6: Hello, Poppett "Kagome hasn't shown up for 3 days now, wonder what's up...?" I said slowly to everyone around me. Today we had a half-day so we were all hanging out on the school bleachers. "Yah, I heard from my mom that Kagome's Grandpa is in the hospital. Probably not though. My moms always saying' shit. Plus, Kagome would have called us, right?" Miroku said. "Yah, I guess. Hey Inu, do you know what the hells going on?" "Why the hell would I know what and who that bitch did in her spare time?" He snarled at us all and turned away. "Plus, were not even going out any more. No point in trying to fix what's been done." He sighed and looked down at his feet. "When did this happen?! Why? You and Kagome were like, perfect together! Shit, I thought you two would marry each other and have lots of little Inuyasha and Kagome's running around!" Boy, Kagura knows what to say. "Yah, well. I thought I would be with her for a long time, too. But she had other plans. Plans that concerned Kouga, and not me." Kouga? That dirt bag couldn't even get 4 ft. within reach of Kagome's body without her putting up a fight! So what the hell was going on? "...What do you mean? Kagome's told me plenty of times Kouga needed to back off before she beats the shit out of him! I know Kagome better then that, she would never ditch you for a fagot like Kouga! What makes you think she would do that to you anyways?" "Well, for one thing, shit loads of people have been telling me that her and Kouga were planning on getting together before the dance, but I tried to ignore it, and thought I knew Kagome wouldn't do that to me, but then more rumors started, and Sango told me the other day Kagome wasn't with her... So, what else should I think?" He said to us, in a kind of depressed, yet determined voice. "WHAT!?!?!" I exclaimed, "I said Kagome hadn't been with me at the time! Kagome had been with me ALL DAY LONG! And all Kagome ever does is talk about you! I can't have a single conversation without your name coming up at least 10 times!!" I stood up and pointed my index finger in his face. "AND IF YOU WOULD THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT KAGOME WOULD GO BEHIND YOUR BACK, YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN! I have known her longer then anyone hear, and I am positively, absolutely sure she has not been seeing Kouga! Now, you get your ass down to her house, RIGHT NOW, and TALK to HER!!!" He looked at me wide eyed before stuttering out "B-b-but, she'll never forgive me!!! I have no choice! She probably hates me for calling her a whore and shit! Plus, why should I listen to you? You can't even keep your own emotions under control!!" I glared at him before punching him in the gut. He hunched over and gasped for breath. "Does that answer your question?" "Fine, I give in! You tomboy, bitch..." He grumbled as he walked down the street towards Kagome's house. (Kag's POV) I've been sittin' here for about 2 hours now, thinking about what had happened a couple days before with Inuyasha, and what my Mom had told me this morning. It seems my mom got a new job in America for some hotshot law firm. It was scheduled that me move at the end of the school year. I was to be attending 'Clement's School for the Young and Gifted'. Joy... And another thing, we had to wear skirts!! But, I could adjust to that. But the 3 things I couldn't adjust to was: 1) Not being with Inuyasha anymore. I know I seem sorda...peppy...Right now, but honestly...the pain was too much to bare. 2) My best friends wouldn't be there to cheer me up, or comfort me when I was sad. But most of all, they wouldn't be there. Period. 3) My little brother was staying with my Grandpa. My mom can't afford to take us both, and she says she needs at least one of her kids to keep her sain, but I know that deep down, she wishes she could take both of us, no matter how much the cost. I might act like my little brother is just nothing but my little torture tester, but I truly love him. Well, I guess that's all there is to it. I'm screwed, and I know it. I wont be able to take the pressure of moving to a new country, where the people around me would probably shun me, much like they do now. Not having Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura, and even Inuyasha around would surely destroy me. I might sound like I'm suicidal right now, but don't worry. I'll be fine once I find a way to make sure my mom doesn't move. Its been another 30 min., and I'm wondering if my friends are thinking about me, if Inuyasha will forgive me for something I didn't do, and how the hell I can stop Mom from moving. The tasks a teenager must perform to be happy...what hell! I flipped my stereo on, and the song that best described my mood at this very moment came on to JGR. (Japan's greatest rock) I sang along, un-aware of my surroundings. "Can you leave me here alone now?  
  
I don't wanna hear you say that you know me  
  
That I should be always doing what you say  
  
Cause I'm trying to get through today  
  
And there's one thing I know" Everyone will leave me alone... (thoughts) "I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
  
I don't wanna figure this out  
  
I don't wanna think about you or think about nothing  
  
I don't wanna talk this one out  
  
I won't let you bring me down  
  
Cause I know I don't wanna think about you  
  
Don't wanna think about you" Don't wanna think about Inuyasha...don't want to think about how he hurt me... "When I wake up here tomorrow  
  
Things will never be the same  
  
Cause I won't wait  
  
Cause you won't change  
  
And you'll always be this way  
  
Now I'm gonna get through today  
  
And there's one thing I know" Nothing will be the same once I'm gone. And I hope no one changes. I also hope I'm going to be lucky enough to get through this week without breaking down over a guy. "I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
  
I don't wanna figure this out  
  
I don't wanna think about you or think about nothing  
  
I don't wanna talk this one out  
  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
  
Won't let you shut me out  
  
This time I know  
  
I don't wanna think about you" I wont let Sango or anyone forget me. And I know that WON'T forget me. For once, I actually know this time I wont be let down. I believe I can make it. And I believe if I try hard enough...I wont have to move. "Run away, run away  
  
Running as fast as I can  
  
Run Away, run away  
  
I'll never come back again  
  
Run away, run away" That's all I want to do right now...get away from everything for a little while. "I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
  
Don't wanna figure this out  
  
Don't wanna think about you or think about me  
  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
  
I don't wanna think about you or think about me  
  
Don't wanna figure this out  
  
I don't wanna think about you or think about nothing  
  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
  
Won't let you shut me out  
  
This time I know I don't wanna think about you  
  
Run away, Run Away  
  
Don't wanna think about you  
  
Run away, run away  
  
Don't wanna think about you  
  
Run away, run away  
  
Don't wanna think about you  
  
Run away, run away" But I can't stop thinking about Inuyasha, or the fact I could never see my friends again...or that I can never run away from what I believe in. TBC HEY!!! Sorry this was short...I'm tired, cuz I just got back from 3 day drive from Indiana with my dad and little brother. Omg...I was at this truck stop, and I was walking with my little brother, and he decided he wanted to slide down on this bar things, so I let him. So, I'm just minding my own business when I hear whistling, and someone screaming "HEY BABY!" So, I turn around, and this guy is driving slowly buy us, and he's like, whistling at me, and doing that thing where guys stick their tongue out and move it around, and it means something very gross. I was sooo freaked out, that I didn't even flip the guy off, which is something I am most likely to do. I'm just letting all u girls out there to watch out, cuz there are sick guys out there who have to control over their selves. Watch out all u!! Be safe!!! Peace! 


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I forgot to put in the last chapter that I didn't own the lyrics to Simple Plan's song: Don't want to think about you. Or Inuyasha. I've been forgetting that a lot lately...well, sorry bout the last two chapters. They've been kinda sad. Or as sad as I could make them without getting mad at myself...But, I do enjoy a good fight now and then, along with the greatness of making up...If yawl know what I mean =) Punk Love Thoughts  
  
"Speech"  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Pairings: Inu/Kag and I might do sum fluffer nuffers between Sango and Miroku Chapter 7: Hey, guys! Inu's POV Son of a bitch! I knew I shouldn't have believed everyone. Now look where I am! On the verge of getting hit by a car while running to get my ex- girlfriends trust back. I'm pathetic...BUT! I 'AM DOING IT ALL FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!!!!...And not getting the shit beat out of me by two PMSing girls, a perverted skater, and about the whole damn school that hates the fact I ruined the perfect relationship with the perfect person. And I know what they mean...Kagome is completely, and utterly perfect. Flash back "UGH! YOU IMBOSOLE! Don't throw your trash on the ground! Our eco-systems already shot to hell!! Doesn't your fat ass care about global warming!!?? PLANT A FUCKING CITRUS TREE SOME TIME AND SEE HOW IT FEELS TO KNOW YOUR HELPING OUR PLANET!" Kagome yelled at a short, plump man who had just thrown his taco wrapper into the park's sandlot. "Why don't you go sign some green peace, you hippie!!!" He yelled back at her. "DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKIN' HIPPIE!! IF I WAS A HIPPIE I'D BE PASSIN' THE PEACE PIPE AROUND RIGHT ABOUT NOW, DON'T YOU THINK!?!" As I had realized over the short weeks I'd gotten to know Kagome, she always had the best comebacks. "Yah, yah! Tell it to someone who cares! Dirty rotten kids..." "What's the matter tubby?! JENNY CRAIG WOULDN'T LET YOU SIGN UP CAUSE THERE AINT NO HOPE FOR YOU TO DROP THE WEIGHT!?!?" As I have scientifically proved my point, and statement, Kagome always has the best comebacks. We watched as the short man stumbled to find the words to throw at Kagome, but he failed miserably and continued on his way, all the while picking up and piece of trash he spotted. End Flash back Yup, that's what I'd call perfecto. If it isn't, I don't know what the hell is! So now, I'm outside her window, attempting (attempting I mind you) to climb the tree up to her window. Maybe I'll get lucky, and forgive me automatically...Yah, I wish. Kagome's too stubborn to give into my good looks and charm. Ok, I'm at her window, I can see her perfectly...She's lying on her floor, staring at her ceiling...Wonder if she's thinking about me? Or Kouga.Yah, probably Kouga if the rumors and shit are true. NO! I'm doing it again! I can't let myself believe that bullshit! I knocked on the window a few times before she caught my attention. She jogged to her window, looking pissed as ever, and asked me: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE?!?!" I begged her to calm down, and her shaking the tree branch did not help me balance. You see kids. There are laws to everything. And right now, we are going into the laws of gravity! As my mass carried me down, you could hear such things as: Crack, snap, pop, and, "Holy shit that was awesome!" I heard Kagome gasp before she ran down the stairs and out to help me in my time of "need". "You big dick! You could have broken your neck!" Oh yah, I'm feeling' the love. "Why are you here? I thought you didn't wanna see my 'disgusting, whore-ish' face again?" Now that was below the belt! Sure, I said all of those horrible things to her, but I felt bad for it! She was probably basking in her glory! But, all of this is my fault, so I can't complain now can I? "Kagome, I came to say I'm sorry! I didn't mean those things, and I over reacted. A lot. Its just everyone seemed so convincing when they said all of those things about you and Kouga going behind my back and seeing each other, and it killed me just to think about you, the sweet girl that I know and love do something like that. I know I had no right to say anything to you as rude and uncalled for as I did, but now all I want is for you to take me back. Please Kagome?" I gave her my best 'puppy dog' look I could come up with at the moment. "Can you tell me...exactly how long it took you to come up with that speech?" She asked me. "I just now came up with it. Why do you ask?" "Because, it was completely convincing..." I was in a state of total shock before I realized what she had just said. "S-so you forgive me!?" My eyes as big as her boobs-oops, did I say that? Hee hee. "You have to do one thing first." She said, though I was suspicious of the gleam in her eye. "And that would be?" "Kiss me." She said simply. I looked at her like she had gone insane, but complied. I leaned forward, and our lips met in a chaste kiss. I pulled away quick though, not knowing what she was going to do next. "Why did you pull away? Do you want me to forgive you or not?" She asked me, looking directly into my eye. I hesitated for a second before kissing her again, wrapping my arms around her waste to deepen the kiss. We broke apart for air a couple of minutes later. "Why did you want me to kiss you?" I asked her, the grass all coming way to interesting for me to handle. "Just making sure." She said and began to walk back inside. "WAIT!! Making sure of what!" I asked. "Just making sure you weren't lying to me. And yah, I forgive you. See you tomorrow at school." Well, that was the weirdest apology I've ever given...come to think of it, it was the only apology I've ever given! Inu POV, Next day at school I strolled down the halls, whistling to myself. People were giving me weird looks, but I was to overjoyed to really give a flying fuck. "I 'AM THE LUCKIEST MAN IN THE WORLD!!!" I yelled as I skipped down the hallways. But, my happiness faded as I saw Miroku and Sango walking down the hallway looking like someone died. "Hey guys. What crawled up your ass and died?" They only glared at me, and Sango said, "Kagome didn't tell you yet did she? Well, her mom has been assigned a new job in America for some Law Firm. She's moving at the end of the year. Oh, and our dance was canceled. We have to wait till Prom next month for the next dance do to such "popular" demand." I stared at her until reality finally hit me, and I ran to find Kagome as fast as I could. I spotted her just outside the school doors, looking around for anyone she knew to talk to. "KAGOME!" I yelled, and she turned to look at me and smile. That smile...its what gets me to come to school everyday. Kagome is what gets me to come to school everyday. "Kagome, Sango said your moving to America. Are you?!" she looked at me sadly before nodding her head. "Yah, I have no choice. Its either that or I have to move in with someone else, cause my Grandpa and my mom can't afford 2 kids to take care of on their own." She looked down at her feet and let out a sigh. "And I just won you back too..." I hugged her until the bell rang, and we walked off to class together, both of us thinking about life without one another. TBC To the readers, Emily Jay writes this story and she and I are working on it together. Gomen for the confusion! Okalie dokalie... I will start writing the prom in the next two chapters. THERE IS GOING TO BE A WONDERFUL SURPRISE DURING THE PROM!!!! IT WILL BURST YOUR HEARTS WITH JOY!!! Thanks guys, review please!!! 


	10. Chapter 8

Hola everyone...I have finally got this frickin' frockin' computer fixed. Well...it uh...actually fixed itself...BUT PARTIALLY BECAUSE I TOOK THE LIBERTY OF CLEANING THE KEYBOARD... So uhh...Yah. Thank you all for being oh so patient and not kicking my ass. That means a lot! I've decided to hold off on the prom for a bit, then after that, maybe we can get one of the characters knocked up...dun, dun, dun...Naah, that's not until the sequel...Hint hint.  
  
Ok then, I'd like to say thank you to all my loyal reviewers, a special thanks to Shero for being patient, and Safreil. That was a very touching review, and I had never smiled that much at a review THAT LONG. Didn't know I rocked that much lol. Thank you! It's okay if you kiss my ass, its mucho obliged! Lol.  
  
Great thanks to:  
  
Vashies-Girl: Nyah hah! I'm very happy to know that you give me long reviews. (That sounds weird...) Well, I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling out of you chair haha. If your family calls in the psychiatrist, RUN! My mom got a Dr. to come in and talk to our family and it was hell. He kept like rubbing his legs and smiling...creepy.  
  
Yura of the demon hair: Hey, thanks for the review! Here's your update! Sorry it took so long! (  
  
Lol...omg. I was going to write thanks to all my reviewers, but uhh...It didn't quite work out cause I'm lazy...And then I would get lazy while writing the story...and... It all got shot to hell... So uhhmmm.... THANK YOU EVERYONE!! I'M SORRY I'M LAZY AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. YOU ARE ALL AWSOME AND ARE ALL MY SPECIAL FRIENDS!!! LOL. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Chapter 8: It's about time I got this far...lol.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"Chicken is for me, chicken is for you. Chicken goes "bock!" and they also poo!" I watched as Miroku made an ass out of himself.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, trying not to laugh at his idiotic antics. "Weeelll...I'm trying not to think about Kagome moving and us having to deal with a depressed, lonely, heart broken, hopefully not drunk Inuyasha. Aah, yes. That's the way to keep your eyes focused on the bright side." He replied  
  
"Yaaah...Ok. But, still. Kagome could move in with you. You have a guest room. Eh, wait. The guest room is connected to your room. And that may lead into involuntary groping on your behalf...so, that's a no go!" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Say what woman? What you be smokin'?"  
  
"What the hell? Just cause you don't have a very wide vocabulary doesn't mean I have to speak 'dumb ass' around you." I smirked when he tripped over his shoelace. "I think I've proven my point..." I said before I walked off to catch up with Kagome.  
  
"YO! JUHWANNA MAN! Slow your ass down before I start to wheeze!" I yelled at her as she turned around and smiled.  
  
"That's what you have your inhaler for, my sweet!" she smiled again, then offered myself a piggyback ride. "Aren't you a bit...weak...for that?" I said as she glared at me. "You sound like Yash, you dirty son of a bitch. Now get on." She laughed and kneeled down so I could climb on.  
  
"BAHA FRESH HERE WE COME!!!" She screamed as she trotted down the hall with me on her back.  
  
"Kagome...slow it down, you fruit loop! You're going to run into someone, and when you do, I'm gunna laaauuugh, laugh, and laugh, laugh that is if I'm not crushed against the floo- "I was cut off when Kagome went flying into a wall (lmao, this has happened to me...)  
  
"Oh shit that hurt." I heard Kagome mutter. "Yah, I would have guessed seeing is how were like, crammed in a corner..." I said, noticing all the weird looks we were getting.  
  
"What are you all staring at me for?! YOU DON'T, KNOOOW ME. YOU CAN'T JUUUDGE ME!" She huffed and stood up and started to swat at an imaginary fly. "Damn fly, never dies!" I laughed when she tried climbing up the stairs but failed miserably.  
  
"You ok Kag? You haven't been riding the white pony now have you?" She giggled and stood up. "No, no, no! I'm just a bit out of it today. I think my mom put a bit to much sugar in my cereal..." Oh dear Lord, it was going to be a long day. I sighed and helped her to our first hour.  
  
Kag's POV  
  
Well, my day got off to a rough start! But all in all I'm ready to jump back in the game! Ah hah, ayah...I'm kinda loopy today, if you haven't noticed.  
  
"So Kagome...Are you going to stay with Inuyasha when you move?" I froze when Sango asked me that. "I uh, don't know. I don't want to hold him back you know? I haven't thought about it too much lately, it's been kind of hectic around the house. What do you think?" I asked and stared off into the classroom, waiting for everyone to come to class.  
  
"I think that, well...He loves you. I might be crazy, but I can tell by the way he looks at you. Now I'm starting to think that you two meeting at that concert wasn't just a coincidence. I think it was FATE! FATE I TELL YOU!!" I smiled and looked back at her.  
  
"You'd think he'd come out with it, but knowing Yash he'll keep to himself even when he's 6ft. under." She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hello ladies! Have you been waiting for your prince's to come and shower you with love?" Miroku winked and raised his eyebrows at us while Inuyasha stood off to the side with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hah! Bool sheet, bool sheet I tell you. You guys know you go for the cheerleaders in their short skirts and them flapping their pom poms in the air." I lowered my head at this, and I felt my face heat up.  
  
"Well, Kagome here has no room to talk!" I looked up to see Miroku smiling.  
  
Finally Inuyasha spoke up, "What do you mean? Kagome wasn't a cheerleader, was she?!" I glared at Miroku once more and nearly got up out of my seat to beat him.  
  
"WELL! As a matter of fact, in jr. high...She was head cheerleader! Yup, our little Kagome was head cheerleader. But, she wasn't exactly prep. She hated all the chicks she jumped around with, too. She was the exact same person she is today, except in jr. high she was all for school spirit! GO TEAM GO!! WOOO!" That really, really got to me.  
  
"You pompous bitch! You and Sango came to every single one of my games, so back off!" He laughed and smiled. "It's ok Kagome. We know you love dancing and parading around in short skirts." I watched as both him and Inuyasha laughed at me, and as Sango tried to keep her smile down.  
  
"Humph. Least I didn't sit around all day waiting for the newest episode of Power Rangers to come on! Instead I was out working my ass off and getting BUFF." I muttered a few more dirty words as I wondered off the front of the class, just as everyone finally got their asses in here.  
  
We were half way through our lesson when Miroku was throwing paper balls at me with, "GO TEAM!" or "WHOS GOT SPIRIT?! WE DO!" on it. Ass hole... Now he's got Inuyasha writing shit, too! Well, besides the fact Yash is writing he would love to see me in the skirt and doing cartwheels... But, it was all still very insulting!  
  
Bet yawl would have never guessed I used to be a cheerleader? Yes, I loved it too. Then Kikyo came along and ruined it completely for me. She wasn't as good as me, but she always tried to be better, but failed, of course! I got tired of her, so I ended up quitting the team. Everyone was sad to see me go, even though I hated most of them. I'm glad I quit at the end of the year though, because everyone still voted me to be their 'queen' for the end of the year formal dance. Hell, If I wanted to I could try out for cheerleading right now and get in! Actually, I think I will do that! Show Miroku and all them just how good I was and still are! WOO HOO! KAGOME IS ALIVE!  
  
I jumped out of seat and ran in front of the class. "I have an announcement to make everyone!!" Inuyasha looked at me like I was on something and smiled nonetheless. "I, Kagome Higurashi, am trying out for the cheerleading squad. Eh, shut the hell up Kikyo, I know your going to say something." Everyone laughed and cheered. I never knew I was this loved! (  
  
Class ended and I tried to get out of there as fast as I could to be the first one in line for pizza. Yes! Today was pizza day! MUAHAHAH!!!  
  
Inuyasha caught up with me pretty quickly, and nearly knocked me on my ass when he grabbed me. "GAH! What the hell?" I looked at him and he smiled.  
  
"My little cheerleading slut, may I watch you jump around?" He smirked when I blushed, so I whacked him on the head. "No. Can't do that. Nope. Never." He frowned at me and tossed me over his shoulders. "Fine then. I'll just toss you in a hole in my basement and make you put lotion on your skin...or else you'll get the hose again."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I laughed. "I wont be jumping around for you, but I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind if I asked for his opinion. Oh, Kouga darling! Come here for a minute!" I yelled across the field and watched as Kouga ran as fast as he could to answer me.  
  
"Yes my love? What is it you desire?" I smiled seductively at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Could you tell me if this is good enough to get into the cheerleading squad?" He smirked at Yash and nodded.  
  
I took a few steps back and started doing back bends, the splits, cart wheels, and every kind of move Kouga's little mind could produce. "How bout that, Kouga baby?" I smiled when I heard Inuyasha start to yell at Kouga and me. "Gaah!! You stupid girl! Look at what your doing to him!" I cracked up as soon as I saw the current situation Kouga was in.  
  
"Is that a glow stick in your pants, Kouga, or were you just happy to see me?" He looked down and squealed like a little girl and ran off God knows where.  
  
I was about to walk off and eat my food when Inuyasha grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall. "So, you want to be a cheerleader, aye?" I nodded against his shoulder. "Okay then, I get to watch you practice and everything just because of that little stunt you just pulled." I giggled but nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, to what I really wanted to do..."  
  
Normal POV  
  
(Imma get really sappy right hurr...nyah haha haha!!!  
  
Inuyasha captured her lips in a kiss, as Kagome began to laugh, giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. He smirked against the kiss when she moaned into his mouth. Inuyasha finally let go of her to catch his breath. "You know, I was thinking about when you moved, and I really don't like the idea. What are we going to do?" He asked, looking hopefully into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know. You can date other people if that's what you want, I don't want to hold you-"Inuyasha cut her off with another kiss.  
  
"No, I don't want to see other people. Just you, and only you."  
  
"Me too." She smiled and hugged him as they both walked back to lunch together.  
  
THAT IS THUH END!!! Well, of this chapter at least. I hope everyone liked it. I don't know If I told any of you this...But, well. When I sit down to type this story, I just think of one sentence and start from there. I really don't know what I'm going to do in each chapter...lmao. BUT THE STORY DOES HAVE A PLOT!! Don't worry lol. It has a plot....Just thought you all should know before you go off and review saying my story rocks lol. I honestly have no clue what I'm going to write in each chapter till its written...lol...sorry guys.  
  
Emily 


	11. Ch 9

Aloha everyone!! I read one of the reviews that someone submitted to Shero, and it was uhhh...funny...to me at least. Might have been offensive to others, but I laughed. It said that she needed to rewrite the summary cause it had gotten messed up...I laughed because this person should have been reviewing to the STORY, not the summary. But, thank you for letting her know that she had gotten the summary messed up. Another thing, someone said that the prep bashing was a bit much, but I think its fine. But that's my opinion, and I know darn well about freedom of speech. So thank you for voicing your opinion. You all don't need to compliment on the story. If you see something wrong lemme know so I can change it. Freedom of speech, people, lets use it. I love it when you all review, but every story has its faults so, lemme know how I can improve. Thanks guys!!  
  
I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, lol. But, thank you who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, or any of the other characters, or Scary Movie 3.  
  
Kag's POV  
  
"I might be white, but my neck is red. I put miracle whip on my wonder bread..." the TV blasted throughout the house as we all sat on the small couch, huddled together watching Scary Movie 3.  
  
"Hey...he's kind of cute for a white guy..." I said, receiving a glare from Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm...I prefer McDonald workers. But, hey! Can't always get what you want." Sango said, all the while trying to get out of the mess we were all cramped in to get to the popcorn.  
  
"Would you two shut up already? I wouldn't want to miss those two chick with the huge knockers coming back on..." I smacked Inuyasha upside the head. "Your as bad as Miroku..."  
  
"You're the one who's sitting there telling Sango who's hot and who's not." Awwww, someone's jealous!  
  
"Don't get your undies all in a bunch, Yash. You know you can always go crawling to Kikyo when Kago goes running' off with some white dude. So, no hard feelings." Miroku joked. I nearly about got knocked off the couch when Inuyasha tried to untangle himself from our limbs.  
  
"Stupid, perverted idiot! Doesn't even have the courage to ask Sango to be his girlfriend...retarded, dip stick, shit pie of a man..." I laughed when Miroku arched his eyebrow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey now! Not his fault he's a chicken shit!!!" Miroku looked at us like he was going to cry. "Hey! I have the courage to ask her out!! I asked her to the dance didn't I?!" he shouted, trying to defend, failing at his pitiful attempt.  
  
"Really? If you're not so chicken...go make a move on her while she's alone in the kitchen." Inuyasha winked at him and smirked. "Wh-what! Are you serious? ARE YOU INSANE," he finished in a whisper, "she'll eat me...aliiiivee!!!"  
  
"No she won't!! She might permanently damage your reproductive system, but eat you? Nooo, your too tender." I laughed when he turned pale. "I'm just kidding! Go get her tiger!" I said as I pushed him towards the kitchen door. "Good luck!" I whispered before shoving him into the kitchen.  
  
(With Sango and Miroku)  
  
"Uhh, hey there Sango! How's that popcorn?" She looked at him and smiled. "Hello...Its fine." She looked down nervously.  
  
"So, how many bags are you uh...poppin' there?"  
  
"Four. What did you need 'Roku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well umm," Miroku moved in closer to her. "To do this." He dove in quickly and kissed her on the lips. "And to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. If you don't want to, that's-"  
  
"Shut up you idiot." Sango knocked him into the sink, which had piles of pots and pans stacked in it. The pans fell to the floor in a large clash as she kissed him back.  
  
(with Kagome and Yash)  
  
"What was that...?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sango jumped Miroku. They fell onto the pots and pans stacked up in the sink. Now they're probably sprawled out on the floor making me a God Child!!" Kagome squealed before bouncing up and down.  
  
"And you know this how?" He asked her. "That's just how Sango is. She doesn't show that she likes someone, but if she does, she'll use aggression or something. It's her 'natural' instinct." She laughed. "You know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yah, suuure thing. A bit random here but, are we still going to prom or staying home?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Stay home on prom night?! I think not. But, isn't it kind of weird that they're having prom...in the middle of the year? I mean, usually its before of after graduation." Kagome began to ramble on and on, until Miroku and Sango stepped out of the kitchen, clothes wrinkled and hair a mess. Then there was the lipstick all over Miroku's face and neck...  
  
"Hello children. You know, you're a bit late with our popcorn. The movie is over already. Last time I send you to do a man's job!" Kagome looked sternly at them both.  
  
"Kagome, you're a girl. If you haven't noticed lately, you've got the boobs and the body. Might wanna think that over..." Kagome swatted at Inuyasha again. "Shush. You don't need to be looking at my chest. You should look at my eyes while talking to me, too. Yah, don't think I don't notice!"  
  
"What? Me? Nooo, never!" His eyes shot around the room nervously, looking for a way to get out of his current situation.  
  
"Yah right! I've heard you talk to your friends, including Miroku, of how 'great a kisser' I 'am. Oh! And you told them about the time I-...never mind, I'll keep that between you and I for now..."  
  
"I don't think I wanna know what you two do in the privacy of your own rooms...And don't get me started on Inuyasha living alone in that big ole house of his." Miroku said.  
  
"Wait. Inuyasha, you live alone? In a big house? With extra bedrooms??"Sango questioned him. "Uhhh, yah. I do. Your point?" he replied.  
  
"AH!! ITS LIKE, PERFECT! Kagome can go live with Yasha, and then her Grandpa wouldn't have to support her, and then Souta could live in America with Kago's mom!! Oh, oh, oh!! And then, after that, they can get married and have children!! And, and, and then we can all like, party at Yash's house!! YESS!" Sango jumped up and down, squealing with joy until Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"What? Kagome's mom wouldn't want her to come live with me. Plus, wouldn't she want to live with her mom? Wouldn't she miss her own mom?" Yash was trying desperately to find another reason for her not to stay with him, but wasn't doing a very good job at it.  
  
"Yah you guys, Yash probably doesn't want me to be around all the time anyways. Don't worry about it, I'll come and visit sometimes, and I'll call. It's not a big deal, really!" Kagome got up and jogged up her stairs to her room. "Be right down!" She called from the stairs.  
  
"You dip shit. She's up there crying now, probably. Great boyfriend you are!" Sango smacked him in the head before running up to Kagome's room.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
"Kago? You ok?" I asked Kagome from her doorframe. "Yah, I'm ok. It's ok if he doesn't want me to live with him; we've only been dating for like, what? 5-6 months?" I watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just going to miss you guys, is all."  
  
I walked in the rest of the way and closed the door behind me, and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I know, Kag. I'm going to miss you, too. You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for, and no matter the distance between me, you and Roku', we'll always be friends, you got that?"  
  
"Yah, I got it." She smiled. "You know, there will be cute boys in America, Kag. You'll have to invite me down over the summer so we can scope the perimeter." We both laughed and sat down on her bed.  
  
"You remember that photo album mom put together for us when we were in Jr. high?" I asked and she nodded. "You still go it?" We smirked and went digging through her closet for it.  
  
"AH HAH!!!" I screamed and held it up in the air. "MIROKU! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!! Heh, he's going to shit himself when he sees this..." We laughed and started to look at the pictures taken of us.  
  
The boys came trampling up the stairs, eyes wide and questioning us what we needed. Hah, we've got them whipped!  
  
"We got our photo album, Roku, come look with us. You too Yash." I motioned them to come sit with us.  
  
Kagome opened up the first page to when we were in 3rd grade. Kagome was up to bat when we were all playing baseball one day, and she looked like she was getting ready to break the bat in two. "Ooh, I bet Miroku remembers that one..." Kagome looked up at Miroku to see him smiling. "Kag, you know it was not my fault! I fell, and I had to balance myself, but since I couldn't get a grip on my bat, your ass was the only way!!"  
  
"Yah, right..." Kagome snorted.  
  
We continued to look through the pictured until we got to the last page. "Mom must of put more pictures in without me knowing it..." We all smiled as we looked at the picture of Kagome sleeping on Inuyasha's lap, and of the whole group messing around with each other and smiling.  
  
I watched as Kagome and Inuyasha looked up from the book and smiled at each other.  
  
"Soo, Kagome. About you moving in with me..."  
  
THAT IS IT UNTIL NEXT TIME!! THANK YOU!! 


	12. For all them cool cats, sick at home Ch ...

This chapter is dedicated to one of my reviewers, MichelleAnneSummers, who is sick right now, and needed something to read. Haha. THIS IS FOR YOU!!  
  
"Good afternoon kids, as you remember, we started a Bio project. I've been declined of my request to let a boy and a girl stay in the same home. Something concerning teenage pregnancies...since we cannot perform this project, I want you all to write a 2-page report on what you dream on becoming. It's an easy A in my class, and you have till next Tuesday to complete this." Their teacher droned on as the class stared at the board  
  
"Pregnancy? Too bad...the process of that pregnancy could have been fun..." Miroku said while smirking.  
  
"Shut it up, you dip. You've got a girlfriend now remember?" Kagome pulled him by the hair to look at Sango. "See? There she is. The one with the red shirt on. That's her all right." Miroku's eyes got glazed over and began muttering things under his breath. "I don't wanna know what your thinking..." She sighed and slumped back in her desk, beginning her report.  
  
(Lunchtime. Sorry, I'm tired right now lol) Inu's POV  
  
"Hola senorita! How are you doing this fine day?"  
  
"HELLO, I'M. FIIINE. HOW. ARE. YOOOUU?" She yelled in my ear like I didn't understand proper English. Stupid bitch...  
  
"Come on, I got a surprise for you." I said before I pulled her off to the school gym.  
  
We entered the school, the lights completely off. "What the hell are you doing? Your not going to rape me now, are you? Cause that would be so un- cool..."  
  
"Shut up and sit down, uuhh, right here. I'll be right back." I said before jogging up on the stage. "Get the lights." I whispered to Miroku.  
  
Miroku flipped on the lights and ran back to his drum set. "THIS IS FOR YOU FROM YASH, KAGGY!" I heard Miroku yell before he tapped his drums with his drumsticks.  
  
(Miroku is on drums, Inu is vocals and bass, and Shippo is on a Fender strat electric. Though it was time to throw him in...)  
  
Inuyasha: "Hanging out behind the club on the weekends  
  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour  
  
I remember it's the first time that I saw her...there"  
  
Shippo: "She's getting kicked out of school cause she's failing  
  
I'm kinda nervous, cause I think all her friends hate me  
  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
  
She took my hand and that made it I swear."  
  
Shippo/Yasha: "Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
  
Everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show."  
  
Yasha: "When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
  
17 without a purpose or direction  
  
we don't owe anyone a fuckin explanation."  
  
Shippo/Yasha: "I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
  
Everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show."  
  
Yasha: "Black and white picture of her on my wall  
  
I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting,"  
  
Shippo: "And if I ever got another chance, I'd still ask her to dance,  
  
because she kept me waiting..."  
  
Shippo/Yasha: "I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
  
Everything's better when she's around  
  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show..."  
  
Yasha: "with the girl at the rock show,  
  
with the girl at the rock show...  
  
Shippo: (I'll never forget tonight)  
  
Yasha: with the girl at the rock show...  
  
We finished as I looked up from my bass to see Kagome smiling with tears running down her eyes. "So, you like it?" I asked, smirking a bit.  
  
"Loved it," She began, "But, I have some questions."  
  
"Ask away." I replied back to her, smiling again. Aaah, yah. I'm going to get rewarded tonight...hopefully...  
  
"Well, for one thing. We didn't meet at the Warped tour. Another thing, we were planning on me moving in with you, not to Vegas." I laughed. "Well, the Warped Tour was as close as I came while looking for the perfect song for you. And, I talked to your mom, yes, without you, about you moving in with me. She gave me this weird look before hugging me and thanking me, and said it was all right that you could. A-nd...your mom took the liberty of taking your stuff to my place while were here. That ok with you?" She laughed and ran to the stage and hugged me. "Of course! Thanks, Yash. And Miroku, and Shippo. You guys were great!"  
  
"See Inuyasha, she likes me better then you. Just admit it." I smacked Shippo upside his head. "Shut up, ass hole. Stupid, bong smoking, tree loving, hippie..."  
  
We all headed out of the gym, since lunch was just ending and headed to our new scheduled class.... home economics...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Hello class! Good to see new, smiling faces!" The teacher begun, but was shortly interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"Sarcasm is greatly appreciated, Miss. Fooker. Now please, teach us how to bake a freaking cake already..."  
  
"Number one Ms. Higurashi. It's FOKER. Not FOOKER. And don't try to get it to sound like a cuss word. And number two, ere baking COOKIES today. Not cake, that's next week." Kagome looked up from drawing doodles on her notebook and smiled sweetly at the teacher. "Yes, Madam. Please, continue with your heartfelt discussion!"  
  
"Thank you, I will. Now, your ingredients are in front of you. Use them properly, and do not burn anything when you use the ovens. You must know the information on these sheets of paper for our final."  
  
"We have a final for Home Ec.? What are you, mental?" Inuyasha said as he sat up in his seat.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. Now, Kikyo, will you please pass out these papers?" Miss Foker asked.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Kikyo stood up from her two seated desk, picked up the papers, and went immediately towards Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"So, Yasha baby. Saw that little performance you pulled in the auditorium. Too bad your going out with this person, here," she said and pointer to Kagome. "Or you would have been playing anything by Usher, or Little Kim. Don't you just love those bands?" Don't you hate it when people think they know what they're talking about..but really, honestly have no clue? Inuyasha sure does...  
  
"Those are not bands, Kikyo, those are orgy's waiting to happen." He looked her straight in the eye and said, "and no Kikyo, I do not want to be a part in any orgy concerning you. Now, could you please pass out the papers so I can bake cookies with my girlfriend?" Inuyasha pulled Kagome's chair closer to his.  
  
"Whatever. Here's your paper." She walked off and got back to passing the papers out.  
  
"Ok class. I'm going to step out a minute, but I trust you to get your cookies ready to bake when I get back!" She stepped out of the class and closed the door.  
  
"Yash, hand me the flour, eggs, vegetable oil, chocolate chips, sugar, baking powder...and uh, everything else on this list!" Kagome said, and Inuyasha replied by shoving things at her.  
  
She mixed them all together as the directions said, scooped them all in a separate, small ball and set them on the cookie sheet before setting them in the oven.  
  
"Thanks, you were no help. I did all that all you did was throw things at me!" Kagome complained. "Well, you know. I'm just sooo tired after playing that song for you. I think I deserved a break!"  
  
"Whatever! Look, Miroku is helping Sango with her stuff. What a gentleman..." Kagome sighed and turned her head away from Inuyasha.  
  
"That's cause he doesn't want to get beat up. You can't beat me up, though. All you can do is bitch at me till I'm dead and gone. Though, I'd rather get the shit beaten out of me..."  
  
Inuyasha jumped in surprise when a big mesh of flour hit him in the face. "Ever heard of a little thing called, 'antiquing', Yash? I learned it from MTV." She smiled at him, and rubbed more into his hair.  
  
But soon, her smile faded as she felt eggs being chucked at her. She looked up in time to see Inuyasha running across the class to hide behind Miroku and Sango. "Come on, Yash! Fight like a man!" She yelled at him, throwing left of cookie dough at his face.  
  
"Kagome! You got that in my hair, you dirty man!" Sango yelled, grabbing for a slightly melted stick of butter. Everyone watched as it flew across the room, hitting Kagome smack dab on the cheek. Soon enough, everyone else was joined in on the fun.  
  
Chocolate chips, cookie dough, eggs and all sorts of ingredients flew across the room, hitting everyone that got in the way. The class laughed as they were having fun, but their laughter was cut short as the teacher walked back in the room.  
  
"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"I tripped over my shoelace when I was carrying extra ingredients to the fridge, and they went EVERYWHERE, I swear!" Kagome shot up in defense.  
  
"Kagome, your shoelaces are tied. Care to explain that...?" Miss Foker asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I uh... Tied them after I fell...yah...that's it... did I mention I fell?"  
  
Sooo...that's it. Hope you liked it, MichelleAnneSummers.  
  
Sooo...How was everyone else's day? Mine was fine. I got detention for ditching class to see my good friends play for some class. They were really good. The sad thing is, this is the first detention I've gotten all year. I do everything and anything in my power to try and get a detention, but it never works...they all actually like me. And it scares me. Any suggestions to get in more trouble by the end of the year? I'm all out... 


	13. Chapter 11

Hey yawl.... How's your summer? Mines good so far. I didn't update cause I was in California with a friend. I swear every time my friend and I walked down the street someone would whistle at us from out of their window...it was so...awesome. Haha.  
  
I went to the Blink 182 and No Doubt concert the other night...I didn't want to see No doubt so my friend and I just stayed for Blink 182 and Phantom Planet...TOM IS DEAD SEXY!!!! Ok lol. Sorry!  
  
I don't own Inu...or anything else...sooo.....yeeehhh....  
  
Last time of Punk Love (I love that haha): Chocolate chips; cookie dough, eggs and all sorts of ingredients flew across the room, hitting everyone that got in the way. The class laughed as they were having fun, but their laughter was cut short as the teacher walked back in the room.  
  
"Ahem." She cleared her throat. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"I tripped over my shoelace when I was carrying extra ingredients to the fridge, and they went EVERYWHERE, I swear!" Kagome shot up in defense.  
  
"Kagome, I do not appreciate such acts of violation to my classroom! Why must you be such a trouble maker?" The teacher sighed, rubbing her temples to ease the oncoming migraine.  
  
"I'm not a trouble maker!! I'm just a confused teenager trying to figure out who I 'am. Is that such a crime?!" Kagome jerked her head towards the door. "You want me to leave now, cause I've gotta get home and pack and stuff..."  
  
"No. Just, take your seat and I'll have the janitor clean this up." The teacher sighed again and walked towards the phone on her desk. She dialed the number to the front office and spoke into the phone when someone picked up. "Yes, I need to janitor to come in to room 405. Mmhmm. Kagome Higurashi. Yes, I know she is. No, no detention. Just a warning for now. All right, tell him he'll need...extra...supplies. Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone and plopped down at her desk.  
  
"You, Miss Higurashi, will be the death of me." Kagome smirked and picked up her bag.  
  
"Uh, yah. Ok. Well I gotta go now. I've got an excuse so I'll give it to that anorexic lady at the front desk. Tootles everyone!" She waved and walked out of the classroom, leaving her friends covered in cooking supplies.  
  
"How can she do that, Miss Foker?" Kikyo asked, standing as far away from the mess as possible.  
  
"I don't know..." The teacher shook her head and laughed. "She's going to make something out of her self some day..."  
  
"That's Kagome for you. She's like a puzzle one minute, and an open book the next." Inuyasha laughed at Sango's description.  
  
"Yup. Gotta love her for it." Sango looked at Inuyasha with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Love aye? I KNEW IT!!!" Sango jumped from her desk and hugged Inuyasha. "Uhh, I don't love you like that way, Sango. And uh, Miroku looks like he's going to kill me so can you get off now? Please? Sango, get off he's getting closer!!" She didn't budge. "Sango, oh my God he's here!!! AAAHHH!!! PLEASE GET OFF PLEASE!! HE'S HURTING ME!!!"  
  
"Oh, haha. Sorry, Roku! Oh, you too Yash." She looked to the floor where Inuyasha was lying, is hair tangled and eyes bruised.  
  
"Yah...sure. Now, why were you HUGGING ME?!?!" Sango sighed and sat back down in her desk.  
  
"Well, you said "Gotta love her" referring to Kagome! So, does that mean you love her? Are you going to marry her?! Oh my gosh! I'm going to be like, a Godmother!! Holy shit this is the greatest day of my life!!" Tears of joy ran down Sango's face as she imagined the little Kagome and Inuyasha's running around.  
  
"Wh-what?! I d-d-don't know! Stop crying! Were not getting married!" As he said that, Sango's eyes darkened with a glare. "What. Did. You. Say?!"  
  
"Huh? Get off me woman!! Ow! Son of a motherless goat!! Stop biting me!! MIROKU HELP!!"  
  
"Excuse me, Sango, Inuyasha. Please, calm down." Miss Foker said gently as she watched the janitor clean up the mess.  
  
"Inuyasha...answer me this, and make me happy before I die. Do. You. Love. Kagome? Oh, and this question, too. Do. You. Want. To. Marry. Her?" Miroku laughed and shook his head. "Chicks..." he muttered.  
  
"Uhh...Umm..." he hesitated to answer the question as Sango shook her finger at him. "ANSWER THE QUESTION, BOY!!"  
  
"YES GOSH DAMNIT!! I love her more then anything in the world and I want to marry her!! Are you SATISFIED, you sadistic, hormonal freak!?!?"  
  
"Why yes, yes I 'am. Are you happy with his answer Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Gawd damn fruit of the loom underwear wearing, ass holes..." Inuyasha muttered. "Eh? Fruit of the loom? How did you know?" Miroku said and laughed and patted Inuyasha's back. "Don't worry Yash, it happens to the best of us." Miroku pointed to Sango and grinned. "Getting them to like you back is the hard part."  
  
At Kagome's house...(I'm lazzzyyyyy....) Kag's POV  
  
"Kagome, do you need anything washed before you take the rest of your clothes over there?" My mom looked at all the dirty clothes hanging from my hamper. "Yaaah...that'd be greeeat. Thankss..." I replied, looking at my now empty room.  
  
"It's weird to know my babies going to be living with a boy. Oh well! As long as you give me lots of grand babies! Oh, they'll be so cute! Inuyasha's violet eyes, your blue/black hair! Oh!"  
  
"Hah! I'll be sleeping in the next room, with the door LOCKED. If he want's, he get down on one knee, then I'll have the kids, Ma. Don't get all excited now..." My eye twitched as I finished putting my last pair of flip- flops in a duffle bag. Yup, I have 34 pairs of flip flops!! About a fourth of them from last summer, and the rest when I went school shopping! Hehe.  
  
"Well, you know what's best dear. Your father left you enough money you wont ever have to work a day in your life! But, I want you to save it, and let Inuyasha work when you get married!" I sighed and looked her directly in the eye. "Mama, don't talk to me about this until I actually marry someone, please. And when I do, you can talk to my husband. Thaaaanks."  
  
I grabbed my bags and headed down stairs to set it by the door. "Yash will be here tonight to pick up the rest of my clothes. So, tonight's my last night here in this ole shrine." I sighed and kicked my bags slightly.  
  
"It will be different, but I promise you'll be happy, dear! Inuyasha will treat you good, and if he doesn't I'll kick his ass!" My eyes widened as I slowly turned to look at my mom. "M-mom? Did you, did you just...just...Say. Did you just say ASS?!?!?" I laughed as my mom coughed and excused her self.  
  
"Well, I see where I get it from." Mom smiled. "No, it was your father who always used such words. Never aimed at his family though. Only when his baseball team lost or the shopping channel was out of the item he wanted." I chuckled and sat down on the couch, mom following after me.  
  
"Do you love him?" I looked towards the picture of Yash and me, sitting on a bench in the garden of the shrine, laughing at some joke Miroku had told Inuyasha. Then I realized how I really felt for Inuyasha. "Yah, I love him mom."  
  
I heard my mom laugh loudly then jump up. "Oh! I'm going to get my grand babies! Thank goodness you love him, or I would have to give away the crib I bought!" I suddenly choked on my own spit and paled.  
  
"C-c-crib?! Lord Mama! I don't even know if he shares the same feelings!" Gosh dammit! A CRIB?! I would expect a CAR or maybe a new pair of flip- flops! But a CRIB?!  
  
"Oh don't worry so much dear, it gives you wrinkles! Plus, I already talked to him and know for a fact how he feels!" My mother huffed in triumph and stomped her foot. "Really now? How does uh... he feel then?" I raised my eyebrows up and down.  
  
"Hah! I'm not telling you! Find out for yourself! Now, scoot! You've got 2 hours left of school, and half of that is lunch! I want you to get an education you know!" I laughed and hurried out the door, but not before grabbing my skateboard.  
  
As I stepped out the door, she closed it. I opened it right up again.  
  
"Mama?" I called.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"Thanks!" I said before running towards the main street, and off to what was left of school.  
  
Raaaaarrrr...!!! I'm tired...and I'm going to sleep now. It's 4:00 a.m....and I leave for Indiana in an hour soooo...oh well. I'll sleep in the car. Might not be able to update for a few weeks though (....Sorry. Well..Thanks for all the reviews!!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!! 


	14. Chapter 12 Yippee!

Hello!! How is everyone?? I'm good!!! My birthday is coming up and I'm so happy about it!! And I can't wait till school starts!! Haha, I sound really gay, right?? I'm going to a new school next year with new kids, and I think that's really cool lol. It sucks cause I have to take the honors courses.... I'm too smart for my own good!! Lol that's a bunch of cock and bull.  
  
Sooo...anyone want to send me some gift certificates to Hot Topic, Zumies, Vans outlet....etc....???  
  
Kag's POV

"There's nothing to this, Kagome! Just divide the equation, add the remaining number to the...." I kind of zoned out after Hojo tried to explain how to add and divide the doohickeys. I don't see why I'm going to need this in the real world! I mean, come on! Who the hell cares about math? Not me!  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? You seem kind of pale. Would you like me to escort you to the Nurses station? It would be my absolute honor!" Oh God...who says escort any more? Anyone, anyone at all?!?  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really. Peachy keen...Peachy, fucking, keen..." I let my head fall out of my palms and fall against the desk. I moaned and stood up. "Mr. Carnalie. Can I use my 'homework pass' on this lesson?"  
  
"Kagome...we stopped using those homework passes when we were all in 4th grade..." I heard Sango whisper to me.  
  
"Jesus...Mr. Carnalie. I take that back. Can I just skip this lesson and makeup for it by washing your car or something, cause this lesson really sucks, and I still need to study if I want to make it out of Social Studies 3 by next quarter. And plus, I've already got an A in this class, why not make it a B? B was always my lucky letter!!" He looked at me; eyes squinted against the glare of the sun shining through the window.  
  
"Hn. Ms. Kagome, I check everyone of my students grades every week to make sure they're passing. As I recall, every single one of your grades were an A. Now why would you want to drop your perfect scores because you don't like one of my lessons?"  
  
"Well, you see Inuyasha over there?" I watched him nod as I continued. "He's got satellite TV, and a big screen. But, my problem is that the baseball game is on tonight, and I know I wont finish the lesson by the time the game comes on sooo..." I sighed as he shook his head no.  
  
"Ms. Kagome. You've just wasted five minutes and three problems. Please, take Hojo's advice and do what he tells you. He's actually a very smart boy."  
  
"Oh yes, smart boy. I can't compare to his stature!" I muttered as I sat down, finishing the rest of my worksheet. You all see, I could have finished these 25 questions in 10 minutes, I'm just feeling lazy...  
  
Biology class...  
  
Half way through the class, Inuyasha through a crumpled up piece of paper at my head, which I smartly stared at as it landed to my feet.  
  
'Should I pick it up or...' My thoughts were turned off bye Inuyasha's glare. I glared back as I picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.  
  
IY: _Hey, what's been with you lately? Your always zoning out and bumping into things. Your not on drugs are you??? OO_  
  
K: _No...moron...I just miss my mom and little brother I guess. They've only been gone a week but it seems like forever...  
_  
IY: _Ya, I know what you mean. My parents are always out of town, and my older brother doesn't acknowledge I exist_.  
  
K: _So THAT'S why you live alone... You never told me that, jerk!  
_  
IY: _Eh, screw you honey. Why do you flirt with that fag Homo? He can barely keep his dick down when your around and your not any better!_  
  
K:_ ...excuse me? You fat head! That's so not true! You know I wouldn't flirt with anyone but you.  
_  
IY: _Riiight. You know you enjoy the attention! Your worse then Kikyo_.  
  
I stared at the note for a second before crumpling it up again and heading towards the teacher's desk.  
  
"Can I go to the nurses office?" I asked. When he nodded I filled out my Nurses Pass and headed towards the office.  
  
Stupid idiot. He always thinks I'm sick. He should know by now, after three years of skipping class at the same time, that I 'am NOT going to the Nurse's Station. Ignoramus...  
  
Eh, I'm a bit mad about the last thing Yash said in the note. I wont let it get to me though...not until I set him up on a date with Kikyo...  
  
I cackled evilly as I headed toward a shop called the Smoothie House about a block away from the school. It's two for two Tuesday!!  
  
I stepped through the door and smiled as the bells on the door jingled.  
  
"KAGOME!!" My good friend Ayame stepped through the beaded doorway and smiled.  
  
"Ayame! I'll take the regulars. Sango's gotta have her sugar so add a bit more strawberries to her smoothie, Mmkay? Oh, and can you give me one of them umbrella things, too?"  
  
"I swear Kagome, every time you come in here your eyes light up like a Christmas tree...." I laughed as she handed me the two smoothies.  
  
"By the way, how's living with that Inuyasha guy?? I heard from Sango he was arrogant and loud..." I laughed again.  
  
"Yah, he's both of those things. But I couldn't help but fall for the guy. Well, I gotta go. I only have 20 minutes of class left!! Later Ayame!"  
  
I arrived back in the classroom with 15 min. to spare, due to my quick running.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, Mr. Oshner." I said, handing Sango her smoothie as I walked past her.  
  
"Oh, oh yes. No problem Janice." Yup, our teacher was old and senile. Though I'm shocked...last week I was Bernice....I walked home in silence with Inuyasha, myself a few paces behind him.  
  
"Where did you really go in class today?" He asked. I picked up my pace to match his. "Why do you care? Scared I was flirting with some guy I randomly picked up on the street?" I smirked inwardly as his face got red with anger.  
  
"I don't think you'll want to do that, cause I could kick your ass out on the street." I laughed as he smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Oh well. I can move in with my Gramps. He can afford another mouth to feed." Hah!  
  
Sucker! Beat that!!!  
  
"Yah, but ole Gramps got rid of the cable TV, and is only buying health food now." Stupid...idiot...  
  
"Touché! But, I'm starting work at the Smoothie House with Sango and Ayame soon, so I can buy my own food, AND still have enough money to finally buy a car!" That should shut him up...  
  
"Well, I could just buy you a car since my family is so loaded!! HOW ABOUT THAT!?" Hey...I like the sound of that....  
  
I smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "I want a silver Ford Focus with a directional system. No used bullshit. I want it NEW. Oh, and get me those spinney rims. Those are fun looking. And don't forget about leather interior. I also want a great stereo system. OH! And I want..."  
  
"Fine! You want all of that?! Then you'll get it after were married!!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. "OH! AND WHO SAID WE WERE GETTING MARRIED!? I DON'T SEE YOU ON ONE KNEE!!"  
  
"WELL OK THEN!!!" I glared at him while he got down on his knee. "KAGOME, YOU STUPID WENCH, WILL YOU BE MY FUCKING WIFE?!?"  
  
"UGH! Yes you dip shit! Now get up and take me home!!"  
  
"FIIINE!!!" He yelled. "FINE!!!" Then I yelled. That was productive!!!5 min. later...."So.... where's my ring at??" I laughed when he glared at me.  
  
"You want a ring? Fine, this Friday we'll go to the mall and get you one. How about that? Oh, and after that, I'll give you ACCESS TO MY BANK ACCOUNT SO YOU AND SANGO CAN START PLANNING THE WEDDING!!!"  
  
I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and smiled. "Ok...I can do that."  
  
"Bitch..."  
  
"Pig headed mongrel."2 Days Later (Friday!! Woo hoo!!)  
  
Sango's pov"Oh my gosh! Did you hear? Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Hakisho are getting MARRIED!!!" I heard people along the crowded hallways whisper.  
  
"I heard Kagome was pregnant with their LOVE child! Do you believe it?" Another whispered.  
  
"Well, I heard Inuyasha just wanted her for her father's money that he left her. Can you believe THAT?" Aah, high school. The big chain or rumors and gossip. Though, this was anything but a rumor. My dearest friends Kagome and Inuyasha, were engaged to be married the summer we graduate.  
  
"Kagome! Over here!" I yelled across the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Sango! Guess what I heard today?" I smiled and asked, "What did you hear Kagome?" she leaned over and whispered quietly into my ear, "I'm pregnant!" I burst out laughing, getting weird looks from the gang as they sat down.  
  
"So," Kagura started, "You two are getting married...how the hell did this happen?" Shippo squealed and downed his Pepsi before speaking.  
  
"Well, don't tell them I told you this guys but, I heard that Kagome and Inuyasha are doing this just to give their family a grandchild before they pass. But, you didn't hear it from me! Remember that!!" Inuyasha laughed and shook his head.  
  
"I heard that Kagome and I are swingers, and that the 'child' might not even be mine, and I'm just marrying her out of honor."  
  
"Swingers, aye? I like the sound of that...don't you Sango?" I glared and 'Roku. "Don't get any ideas in that pitiful little head of yours..."  
  
I sighed as three girls walked over to the table. "Like hey! We're part of the cheerleading squad, and cause your kind of...you know...pregnant now, Kagome, you can't join. School rules. But, you were super great at the tryouts!!" I smiled at Kagome who tried to look like her world just came toppling down on her.  
  
"O-oh...well...Gee...that's too bad. Shucks, Yash! I knew I shouldn't have let you do it to me missionary in the back of your pick up truck!! You said it would be FESTIVE since it was football season! But no, you go an yuh knock me up!" Kagome huffed and began to eat her half frozen pizza.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry OK!? I told you of the consequences, but no! You wanted Inuyasha to give you some sweet grizzly lovin'!! You called me your sex monkey!!! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" I tried not to laugh, I swear I tried, but when those girls ran off it was just too great.  
  
"Oh...God...can't...breath...at all...." I strained to recover my breath as Kagome winked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I must say, that was quite good! Inuyasha ole buddy, I never knew you could be such a prick!" I smirked as Inuyasha smacked Miroku over the head.  
  
"Jackass..." Inuyasha muttered at the half dead Miroku, face planted in his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Hehe. Kagome, Yasha. When are you two going to get the rings? I wanna go!! Please?!!?" Awww, Shippo's so cute when he begs!!  
  
"Were actually going today, but I don't care if you come. And neither does Inuyasha. Right, HON?" I laughed when Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Oh, Shippo. Let them go alone. They probably want to get it on after they get the ring so...leave them be." Shippo sighed and nodded at Kagura.  
  
"You know, you never told us how you two got engaged..." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and begun her little story.  
  
"Well, you see, Yash and I here were fighting when we were walking home, and I mentioned something about a job, and moving out. And then it came to a car I wanted, and Yasha said he's buy it for me after we were married so I said 'Get down on one knee!' or something like that, so he did! And he asked ME to marry HIM! And do you know what I said? Yup, I said yes. Weird huh?"  
  
I shook my head no, "I think it's cute!! So, in about a year and 3 months, we'll be sitting at a church or somewhere on the beach, watching you two get married? Too cool." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Mom doesn't care, she's actually happy. And Yash's parents are going to be here in about 2 weeks to meet me and my family, THEN we start all the planning. But, I get a ring...a biiig niiiice riiiingg..." I laughed when Kagome grinned and rubbed her hands together.  
  
"Gold digger..."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are TOO!"  
  
"Screw you, no I'm not. And I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you anymore, Yash!"  
  
I swear I think one of my lungs caved in I was laughing so hard, along with Kagura and Shippo, Miroku still being knocked out cold.  
  
"Kago! You told your me you wouldn't sleep in the same bed with him even if it killed you!!" I laughed some more at Inuyasha's disgruntled expression.  
  
"Well...yah...but he kinda talked me into it. He's really persuasive!!"  
  
"I gave you a box of fucking chocolates and some flowers and you hopped right in the sack, no questions asked!!"  
  
"Yah, and they were good chocolates too..."  
  
"I bet, you cow..."  
  
'Ooohhh boy... This is going to be a long year...' I sighed and left the two love birds to their bickering.  
  
Ok that's it for now, I'll put the ring shopping in tomorrow!!! Thanks for reading and all the reviews!!! Bye!!!! 


	15. Wedding rings and old friends

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated. My birthday was yesterday and my brother got engaged so things have been hectic. Again, sorry!!  
  
Someone asked me if the whole engagement was a joke. Nope. Sorry, it's real.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Don't own nothin'.  
  
Chapter 13 of Punk Love: Wedding rings and old friends.  
  
"How about that one, Yash?" I asked from the other side of the glass counter, peering down at a simple silver band with small Sakura blossom shaped flowers flowing around it.  
  
"No. Too cheap. I'm not going to let you walk around with some flimsy, plain ass band. You need diamonds. Lots of um." I sighed and shook my head. "Inuyasha, I don't need diamonds, dammit. If you bought me a ring out of those machines at Wal-Mart (don't own it) I would be happy."  
  
"Feh. Don't care. This one looks good enough." I watched his finger point to a silver band, the band barely seen through the amount of diamonds covering it.  
  
"Holy shit...Yash. No. Stop pointing out all the ones with huge diamonds that will break my finger. You rich people..." Inuyasha smirked at me. "Well, we rich people can buy you whatever you want. Don't tell me that's not appealing, gold digger."  
  
"I didn't even know you were rich until a few days ago, so shut it, Richie Rich and help me find a fucking ring." I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed towards the other end of the store.  
  
"Inuyasha..." I tugged on the pocket of his baggie black Dickie pants. "Hm?" He looked to me, his eye brows raised. "This one. Yash, ask her about this one." I pointed at the ring, my eyes never leaving it.  
  
Few seconds later a woman in her 40's walked towards Inuyasha and I. "Which one would you like to see, Miss?" She smiled and took the ring from the case when I pointed at it. She smiled again and said to Yash, "Hn. Perfect fit. Is this the one you want, Miss?" I looked to Inuyasha as if asking for his approval, which I don't need, and he smiled and nodded down at me.  
  
"Yah, we'll take it." I giggled and hugged Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"Excellent choice, Sir. Crafted in 14-karat white gold, this ring features three brilliant-cut diamonds in prong settings as a shining centerpiece; the center stone has approximately 1/3-carat weight. Six round-cut diamonds in channel settings flanking the center complete the ring. Mille grain beading edges the channels. This ring rates as 1.00 total carat weight for the piece, G-H color, and I1 clarity." I laughed again as Inuyasha's eyes went cross-eyed at what the lady had said.  
  
"Yah, sure. How much?"  
  
"1, 030, Sir. If this is a problem for a young couple such as yourself, would you like to look at different-"Before the woman could finish, Inuyasha had handed the woman a wad of money. He wasn't kidding when he said his family was loaded.... "There's two thousand there. Keep the change. We want the ring now. We'll be leaving the store with it on her finger. Now, where is the paper work?"  
  
"Inuyasha, it's too much. I don't need it, really." He looked down at me his eyes shining against the bright lights in the showcase. "This is the one you want, Kag. If I'm going to be a good husband I should be able to buy you the engagement ring you want, shouldn't I?" I nodded as he finish. "Ok then, so shut up and let me fill this bull crap out and then we'll go get something to eat in the food court."  
  
I smiled lightly at him and helped with the paper work. "Yes, Masta."  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Goddamn. Filling all that out sucker, and everyone stared at us like we were going to rob the damn store. I'm richer then all them dumb fucks in there put together, and they all act like I'm a criminal because I just bought my fiancé a damn ring. Ass holes.   
  
"Thank you, Yash. I'm not good with thank you's and all so, I'll uh...pay you back later on tonight." My eyes got wide as she winked at me and strolled off to the food court, admiring her now ring-free hand on the way.  
  
I laughed at her, trying not to stare at her ass. I really tried. I did try, I promise. But...the male mind works in such ways I can't control... If you know what I mean.  
  
"Yash, stop staring at my ass!" She called over her shoulder. I smirked and ran after her, grabbing her and putting her over my shoulder, ignoring the stares from the preps around us.  
  
"Come wife, and buy my dinner!" She laughed and yanked my hair. "What do you want for dinner, oh husband of mine?" I smacked her ass and replied, "You!"  
  
"Pervert" I laughed again and sat her down at a table so I could go get us some food.  
  
It only took me a short few minutes to grab some burgers and fries, but when I came to the table I set Kagome at, I found it surrounded by girls in school uniforms. I pushed pass them and gave Kagome a questioning look.  
  
"Uhm, Inuyash. These are some old friends of mine that used to live at the shrine with us. Eri, Yumi, Yuka, this is my fiancé Inuyasha." (I don't know there names...lol....)  
  
"Yah, hi. Your sitting in my chair...what was it... Oh, Yumi. Right." The girl blushed at me and got up.  
  
"So, Kagome! We haven't seen you in forever. You've been sick so much and were starting to worry!" Kagome fake laughed and looked at me for help.  
  
"Kagome just got over her uh..."sickness"...and now she's moved in with me and we're getting married soon, so don't worry about her. She's in good hands...literally." I smiled and tried to contain my laughter when the three girls bombarded Kagome with questions about the wedding.  
  
We had barely eaten our food when the girls started up talking again. I needed to get out. Or else.  
  
"Well, Kagome and I have to go and get reacquainted with one another's bodies, so if you'll excuse us..." Kagome mumbled her goodbyes and we hurried out of the mall.  
  
"Those girls were annoying. You have awful taste in friends, Kag." She laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked towards my apartment.   
  
"They lived at the shrine when I was 13 till 15. It sucked. They would never leave me alone, and Sango and Miroku always had to steal me away from them to get in some time on their behalf. When they FINALLY moved out, they still would hang around me. It got to the point I had to make up lies about being sick so I could hang out with Miroku and Sango other then them."  
  
I laughed the whole way home, ignoring Kagome's threats to kill me in my sleep.  
  
"They're stalkers, Yash! Stop laughing!!" I laughed even harder.  
  
"Some call it stalking, but I call it love." I said through my laughter.   
  
Kagome huffed and slammed the door to our bedroom. "I'm sorry!" I yelled through the door. "Can you ever forgive me?" She opened the door, pulled me through and pushed me to the bed. "I guess I can." I smirked and hurried to get my clothes off.  
  
"Looks like I wont be wearing white to the wedding..." I laughed as I pulled the covers over our heads. "With the plans I have for you, Kag, you wont be wearing white ever again."  
  
Haha...that was fun writing that. Lol. If you want to see the picture of the ring, go here. ?cid=17436&PAGE=PRODUCT&PRODID=735423&fp=F&siteID=UlbhfjdLkyI-0rGzCk5ICVuRHCZ7GAkg  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	16. Cheese and Crackers

No time for talkie!!! I gotta make this chapter short because school is in like, 4 hours!!!! Gah!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the story line. Don't jack it. You know better.

"Do it. Don't do it. DO IT!" Yasha screamed in my ear. "NO! You do it! I did it last time!" Every Wednesday...

"Take out the freakin' trash, Kag. I'm not going near it. The thing has limbs and a brain." He exclaimed, his eyes getting wide and nostrils flaring.

"You big baby. How about I get the kitchen trash can, and you get the bathroom?" He stared at me like I was crazy. "Heck no I will not! You have your little.... "Missiles" in that trash. I'm better off sticking my hand in the garbage disposable while it's on!"

I sighed, "I give in. I'll take out the trash. On one condition...you clean the room."

"Your talking crazy, woman! That room is a battle field!!!" I laughed and slammed the front door and continued my way to the dumpster, listening to Yash complain about his "national battlefield".

"What the.... ALMIGHTY GOD!!! What is this? What is **this**!?" He shoved moldy boxers in my face, trying to get me to smell them. "That's gross, get the hell away from me you mongrel!!"

"You smell that? That's my sweaty ass. My sexy, sweaty ass!" I laughed and shoved them into a garbage bag. "I don't need those infectious boxers to be shoved into my face to be able to smell your sweaty ass." He glared at me and threw an empty soda can at me. "Eat me, wench. You smell worse then a fuckin' camel."

"A camel?" he nodded, "A **_camel_?**" he nodded again and smiled. "Your poking fun at my heritage, stop. That's cruel." He smiled and continued shoving random, moldy, and sticky items, even dishes into the bag. "We don't want the dishes, they might not clean well enough and we can get something like a serious cold from it."

I laughed and smacked him with a pillow, "Moron. What would you do without me?" He grinned and lifted his fingers, "Well, I would be a VIP guest at the Playboy mansion, invent my own flavor of Tootsie Rolls, and shop at Wal-Mart. Good enough for you?" I nodded, "Ya, as long as you don't mind me marrying a trucker and having 10 kids, naming them all Timmy."

"I wouldn't mind if I was the trucker, and Daddy of at least half the Timmy's."

"Agreed." We shook hands and continued cleaning the National Battlefield.

Inu's POV

Around 7:30 p.m. we got a call from Kag's mommy. From the look on Kag's face, we're going to have to buy cheese and crackers for our guests. Which, is never good....the only place around here you can get good cheese and crackers on sale is Wal-Mart.

"Ok, Ma. Ya, I know. No, I'm not pregnant. Ya, ok. Goodbye, I love you too."

"Well?" I asked

"According to mom, I better get pregnant quick or she's stepping in..." She paused and frowned.

"And?"

"We need cheese and crackers. We have guests coming next week."

God. Damn.

Review guys!! Sorry it was so short, but I need to get back to sleep so I can get to school on time!! LOVE YOU ALL!! BYE!


End file.
